Never End Till We're Dust by Furiosity
by phedra8
Summary: Una storia che parla di errori, di fiducia, e forse anche di seconde occasioni. Post-Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e gli altri personaggi qui citati appartengono a J. K. R. e non vengono usati a scopo di lucro.

**Note del Traduttore**: Questa storia è stata pubblicata con il permesso dell'autore originale, Furiosity, che ringrazio vivamente per avermi dato la possibilità di condividere i suoi lavori con gli appassionati di H/D italiani. Spero di averle reso abbastanza giustizia.

Questa storia è una slash, ovvero racconta di una relazione omosessuale.

Il titolo è preso da un verso della canzone "Trust" dei Megadeth.

La fic originale la potete trovare qui: www . thehexfiles . net / viewstory . php ? sid = 3177

**"Never End Till We're Dust" by Furiosity**

_Non prendere impegni per stasera_

_-H_

Harry sigillò la pergamena e la legò alla zampa di Edvige. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare a Londra, al rumore incessante delle macchine babbane, all'odore familiare dei gas di scarico, alla nebbia, al traffico delle strade. Tornare da Draco.

La missione con Kingsley era giunta al termine. Avevano trovato gli ultimi vampiri e li avevano convinti a registrarsi; ora Harry poteva tornare alla sua vita di tutti i giorni, al suo lavoro all'Ufficio delle Comunicazioni per le Bestie e le Creature Magiche. L'Ufficio era stato aperto grazie al lavoro di Neville Paciock e Hermione Granger. Inizialmente Harry si era unito a loro solo per far decollare il progetto, ma poi scoprì che il lavoro gli piaceva e finì a lavorare lì a tempo pieno. Lo scopo dell'Ufficio era di mediare tra tutte le specie di esseri magici intelligenti, per instaurare relazioni più solide tra i maghi e gli altri abitanti del mondo magico.

Edvige volò via e Harry la osservò, cercando di immaginare il volto di Draco quando avrebbe ricevuto la nota. Avrebbe semplicemente sollevato un sopracciglio al gufo per poi tornarsene a quello che stava facendo? Avrebbe sorriso? Certo che avrebbe sorriso, ma che non l'avrebbe fatto vedere a Edvige. Ci sarebbero voluti circa due giorni prima che la lettera arrivasse a Londra. Dopodomani, Harry avrebbe preso una Passaporta da Lione – Kingsley voleva fare shopping e visitare la città dopo aver finito il lavoro. Il giorno in cui Draco avrebbe ricevuto la lettera, Harry sarebbe tornato, e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.

* * *

Harry stava attraversando la piazza di fronte a La Part Dieu quando Kingsley lo avvertì col microtrasmettitore: "Svelto, Harry, manca poco." Harry lo raggiunse in meno di un minuto e afferrò il cartone di latte vuoto che gli porgeva Kingsley. Ormai era abituato a viaggiare con le Passaporte, ma quando il mondo gli roteò brevemente davanti agli occhi sentì comunque un po' di nausea.

Riemersero al margine di un boschetto vicino a Twickenham e si Materializzarono nell'Atrio del Ministero della Magia. Harry salutò Eric all'ingresso e corse agli ascensori. Era quasi ora di cena e Harry voleva andare a casa, perciò non si fermò a trovare Ginny al settimo piano, dove lavorava all'Ufficio per i Giochi e gli Sport Magici. Sbuffò impazientemente per tutto il tragitto fino al quarto livello, desiderando che l'ascensore non si dovesse fermare in continuazione per le note inter-dipartimentali.

Quando arrivarono finalmente al quarto piano, Harry e Kingsley attraversarono in fretta il corridoio fino all'ufficio di Hermione. Harry bussò tre volte.

"Prego," venne la voce di Hermione dall'altra parte. Non sembrava molto felice a giudicare dalla voce. Harry aprì la porta, infilò dentro la testa, e sorrise.

"Harry!" esclamò Hermione, illuminandosi istantaneamente. "Siete tornati! Entrate, entrate," disse, scostando dal viso i capelli cespugliosi come sempre. "Ciao, Kingsley," aggiunse.

"Siamo venuti solo per portarti documenti," disse Kingsley. "Devo ancora andare dal capo al Quartier Generale, quindi ti lascio a Harry." Poi, con un cenno della testa rivolto a Hermione, uscì.

Hermione si alzò in piedi dietro la sua grande scrivania in legno di quercia e andò a abbracciare Harry. "E' bello rivederti," disse, tirandosi indietro e guardandolo con un'espressione affezionata che ricordava vagamente la signora Weasley.

"Anche te," disse Harry. "Giuro che questi sono stati i quattro mesi più lunghi della mia vita."

"Non è stato lo stesso qui senza di te," disse Hermione. "Allora, mi porti buone notizie?"

"Sì, molto buone," disse Harry, indicando il mucchio di pergamene che portava con sé. "Ecco i moduli di registrazione degli ultimi vampiri di Lione."

Hermione prese i fogli e li mise sulla scrivania. "Benissimo," disse. "Non sai quanto ho apprezzato il fatto che abbia accettato di occupartene."

"Nessun problema. Ma sono ancora convinto che sarei potuto andare benissimo senza la scorta di Auror appresso."

"Harry, lo sai meglio di me che aver sconfitto Voldemort ti ha procurato nemici di cui è possibile tu non abbia mai sentito parlare."

Harry scosse la testa, frustrato. "Hermione, la guerra è finita dieci anni fa."

Hermione non sembrava minimamente sconcertata. "Non si sa mai. E poi deve averti fatto piacere un po' di compagnia, no?"

"Certo," disse Harry, "ma avrei preferito di gran lunga andare con Draco. A proposito, è mai passato da queste parti?"

Il sorriso di Hermione scomparve come se non ci fosse mai stato. "Oh sì, eccome se è passato," disse con voce tesa.

Harry aggrottò la fronte. "Non ti ha creato problemi, vero?" Anche se Draco non disprezzava più apertamente i nati da babbani, per una questione di principio continuava a non farsi piacere Hermione.

"Oh no," disse Hermione, ancora a disagio. "Anzi, è stato eccessivamente cordiale." Strinse le labbra e aggrottò le sopracciglia, come faceva sempre quando stava pensando molto intensamente a qualcosa. "Credo che sia meglio se ti metti a sedere."

Harry non si mosse. "Hermione. E' successo qualcosa a Draco?"

Hermione, che stava tornando alla sua sedia, si fermò a metà strada, senza girarsi verso di lui. "Siediti, Harry. Ron vorrà uccidermi per questo, ma non posso non dirtelo."

"Dirmi COSA?" domandò Harry. "Cos'è successo a Draco?"

Hermione si mise a sedere sulla poltrona di pelle e si rivolse a Harry con un'espressione severa. "Ti ho detto di metterti a sedere. Sennò non ti dico niente," disse. Le sfumature gelide del suo tono ricordarono a Harry – in modo spiacevole – Piton.

"Detesto quando ti comporti da capo anche nelle faccende personali," disse Harry tirando fuori una sedia, poi si mise a sedere.

Hermione spalancò gli occhi. "Non 'mi comporto da capo', che stupidaggine è mai questa?"

"Hai fatto la stessa cosa quando Draco insultò la madre di Ron in un articolo e Ron voleva andare a ammazzarlo. Io ero qui, ti ricordi?"

Hermione lo guardò con lo sguardo di una a cui non sfugge niente. "Avresti preferito se avessi permesso a Ron di uccidere quella tua specie di – oh, non discuteremo di questo un'altra volta." Aprì un cassetto bruscamente e estrasse un piccolo Pensatoio, lo pose sulla scrivania e tirò fuori la bacchetta, appoggiandola alla tempia. Estrasse un lungo filo argenteo di pensiero e lo pose nel Pensatoio, poi lo spinse verso Harry. Harry la guardò sollevando un sopracciglio; lei annuì.

Harry si sporse sul Pensatoio e un istante dopo si trovò in piedi nell'ascensore del Ministero alle spalle di Hermione. Lei aveva un'aria molto soddisfatta e i capelli tirati indietro e legati in modo disordinato. L'ascensore di fermò con un piccolo _ding_ e Hermione uscì. Harry la seguì. Si trovavano al nono livello, vicino all'Ufficio Misteri. Hermione attraversò il corridoio che era ancora troppo familiare per i suoi gusti, canticchiando una canzone sottovoce. Lanciò un'occhiata a sinistra e si immobilizzò, con gli occhi puntati alla sezione degli uffici. Harry girò l'angolo e si sentì come se gli avessero dato un pugno sullo sterno.

Draco aveva bloccato Blaise Zabini – un Indicibile e ex compagno di scuola – con le spalle al muro, in una posa tutt'altro che minacciosa. Non lo colpì di più il modo in cui la parte inferiore del corpo di Draco premeva insistentemente contro quella di Zabini – era il modo in cui i due sembravano l'uno esattamente l'opposto dell'altro. C'era Zabini, con la pelle scura e gli intensi occhi neri che sembravano scavare dentro Draco. Poi c'era Draco, coi capelli biondi e la pelle bianca, gli artici occhi grigi oscurati agli occhi di Harry. Harry li conosceva troppo bene quegli occhi per non sapere come dovevano sembrare in quel momento. Draco si piegò in avanti e baciò Zabini con familiarità, come se l'avesse già fatto molte volte.

_Come se..._ Certo che no, pensò Harry. La sua mente era un ammasso turbinante di pensieri confusi e emozioni a malapena controllate – assistendo al bacio lento e sensuale, guardando le braccia di Zabini cingere la vita di Draco, guardando Draco rompere il bacio e mormorare qualcosa che fece sorridere Zabini in un modo privato e malizioso, la rabbia si mischiò all'incredulità. Se fosse stato un semplice osservatore, Harry li avrebbe presi per una coppia.

Harry sentì il fruscio della carta e si girò: a Hermione era caduta la cartella che aveva in mano. Ora c'erano pergamene svolazzanti lungo tutto il corridoio. Harry alzò la testa e vide che Draco e Zabini erano scattati via l'uno dall'altro, con i volti allarmati. Draco si avvicinò a Hermione, che era in ginocchio sul pavimento nel tentativo di raccogliere i fogli. Draco bloccò con un piede il foglio di pergamena che Hermione stava per raccogliere.

"Cosa hai visto?" le chiese a bassa voce, in un tono di voce che Harry non aveva più sentito da anni interi, ormai.

Hermione lasciò andare la pergamena e si alzò in piedi, guardando Draco dritto negli occhi. "Ho visto tutto quello che dovevo vedere, Malfoy. Ora, ti prego di farmi la cortesia di togliere la scarpa da quel modulo e di lasciarmi andare. Non credo che il signor Carmichael ti concederà volentieri altre interviste se gli dico che sei tu la causa del mio ritardo."

Draco sogghignò, ma tolse la scarpa dalla pergamena. "Questa faccenda è molto più importante di Carmichael per me, Granger."

"Sì, lo vedo bene," disse Hermione dopo aver raccolto il modulo e averlo inserito nella cartella. "E' evidente che è estremamente importante per te." I suoi occhi si soffermarono sul punto in cui si era trovato Zabini. Ora non c'era più; Harry era stato troppo concentrato su Draco per vedere dove se n'era andato.

"Vuoi dire-" cominciò Draco, poi si fermò. "Adesso correrai a dirlo a Harry, vero?"

Hermione lo guardò con occhi pieni di disprezzo. "No, Malfoy. _Tu_ correrai a dirglielo. Tu prenderai una Passaporta per Lione – oh," disse, con una luce maligna negli occhi. "Avevo dimenticato. Non ti è permesso lasciare il paese, vero?"

"E' molto gentile da parte tua ricordarmelo," disse Draco, sollevando un sopracciglio. "Se una volta eri un sospettato Mangiamorte, resti un prigioniero per sempre."

Harry strinse le labbra. Aveva supplicato e implorato Hermione di lavorare dietro le quinte per permettere a Draco di andare con lui, ma lei aveva rifiutato categoricamente.

"Bene, allora gli scriverai un bella, lunga lettera," disse Hermione in un tono troppo dolce, segno che stava per fare minacce. "E gli racconterai tutto quello che hai fatto durante la sua assenza. _Tutto quanto_."

Draco spostò il peso del corpo e incrociò le braccia. "E se non lo facessi?"

"Allora glielo dirò io."

"E gli spezzerai il cuore."

A questo punto a Harry si rivoltò lo stomaco. Si sentiva ancora come se gli avessero dato uno schiaffo in faccia e ci stava mettendo troppo tempo per riprendersi. Qualcosa nella sua mente aveva eretto una insegna al neon che lampeggiava PERCHE' a intermittenza in tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno.

Il volto di Hermione era contorto dal disprezzo. Harry rabbrividì inconsciamente; non vedeva quello sguardo da quando aveva ucciso Peter Minus. "E' meglio che accada adesso piuttosto che lo scopra in futuro. Perché lo scoprirà, Malfoy. Le bugie tornano sempre a galla, un po' come il sudiciume che riempie il tuo cuore nero."

"Ma come siamo poetici," commentò Draco. Sembrava avesse ingerito una Gelatina Tuttigusti al vomito. "Vaffanculo Granger. Quello che succede tra me e Harry sono affari nostri. Harry è mio, hai capito?"

Harry si sentì di nuovo male e stava per vomitare. Il modo in cui Draco aveva detto "mio" era lo stesso modo in cui lo aveva detto la prima volta che avevano fatto sesso, dopo che Harry era crollato sopra Draco, esausto, e Draco aveva sussurrato, "mio". Harry aveva sorriso contro il cuscino e si era sdraiato sul letto, ma non aveva mai dimenticato quella prima volta.

E adesso... Adesso Harry non capiva perché Draco ci tenesse tanto. Lui e Hermione si fissavano negli occhi, entrambi completamente immobili. Alla fine, Hermione scosse la testa e strinse ancora di più la cartella. "Ti ho avvertito, Malfoy," sibilò, poi si girò e se ne andò. Harry non poteva far altro che seguirla, ma colse con lo sguardo l'immagine di Draco appoggiato sulla parete più vicina col viso nascosto tra le mani.

"E questo è tutto," venne la voce di Hermione dall'alto, e Harry uscì dal ricordo, cercando disperatamente di vedere Draco un'ultima volta. Si raddrizzò sulla sedia e guardò Hermione.

"Perché non mi hai detto niente prima di adesso?" le chiese. La sua voce era vuota, come se stesse inseguendo la sua stessa eco. Con la mente stava considerando una scusa dopo l'altra per spiegare quello che era successo, per spiegare perché non c'era stata nessuna lettera da parte di Draco, a parte le solite note "Mi manchi" e "Ti hanno già mangiato i pinguini?"

Hermione aprì la bocca e la richiuse immediatamente, era agitata. "Io- Harry, io davvero non volevo fartelo vedere. Speravo che Malfoy--"

"Mi avrebbe raccontato tutto in una lunga lettera strappalacrime?" interruppe Harry. "Tu non lo conosci, Hermione. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Non me l'avrebbe mai detto comunque. Non reagisce bene quando sente che lo stanno costringendo a fare qualcosa, da quando--"

"Lo stai giustificando?" chiese Hermione, spalancando gli occhi. "Dopo quello che--"

"Era un bacio. Non lo stava sposando, non—non lo stava scopando, che cazzo," esplose Harry. Stava rapidamente perdendo il controllo e le uniche parole che gli venivano in mente erano imprecazioni. "Perché hai—perché non potevi—è tutta colpa tua!"

Hermione scoppiò a piangere, e la rabbia che offuscava la mente di Harry si trasformò in panico. "Scusami," disse. "Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto dirlo."

Hermione tirò fuori un fazzoletto dalla tasca della veste e si soffiò rumorosamente il naso. Si asciugò gli occhi con un angolo intatto del fazzoletto e tirò su col naso. "E' solo che non volevo che la passasse liscia dopo averti mentito. Ho passato tutto quest'ultimo mese dibattendomi se dirtelo o meno. Hai diritto di sapere quello che ha fatto."

Harry sbatté gli occhi. "Che vuoi dire?"

Hermione tirò su rumorosamente col naso e asciugò un'ultima volta gli occhi col fazzoletto. "Voglio dire che dopo aver visto quella scena – un mese fa – ho chiesto un po' in giro, discretamente. E--" Smise bruscamente di parlare e prese un respiro profondo.

Harry strinse i braccioli della sedia e si sporse in avanti. "Cosa?"

Lei chiuse gli occhi per un momento. "Va avanti da anni, Harry."

"Cosa?"

Hermione annuì senza parlare e distolse lo sguardo. "Mi dispiace."

"Come—Chi ti ha--" Harry si fermò. Le implicazioni di quello che aveva sentito ancora gli sfuggivano. Cominciò a sentirsi come dentro uno degli Incubi Incantati e Brevettati dei gemelli Weasley (Rendi La Vita Del Tuo Nemico Un Inferno Senza Neanche Provarci!). Non aveva alcun senso.

Hermione si sporse in avanti e posizionò la bacchetta nel Pensatoio, raccolse il ricordo e se lo rimise in testa. Chiuse il Pensatoio nel cassetto e si appoggiò sulla scrivania, guardando davanti a sé ma non a Harry. Harry aveva la sensazione di osservare il resto del mondo attraverso una specie di nebbia fitta che rendeva tutto più lento. Forse un effetto della Passaporta a lunga distanza. Rilasciò i braccioli e si stravaccò sulla sedia, desiderando non essere venuto qui per niente, non aver nominato Draco, non essere andato a Lione...

"Harry," disse Hermione, esitante.

"Quindi stai dicendo che sono anni che Draco e Zabini pomiciano in angoli nascosti ," disse Harry con una voce piatta che non gli apparteneva.

Le guance di Hermione diventarono rosse. "Senti, non so molto. Ho solo chiesto a Zacharias Smith di ricambiarmi un favore che mi doveva. Mi ha detto che Malfoy se la fa con Zabini, fin da Hogwarts. Ha detto di non sapere altro e che stava già rischiando abbastanza solo parlando con me--"

"Brutto codardo, patetico pezzo di merda," sputò Harry. Saltò su dalla sedia, la spinse via e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte alla scrivania di Hermione. "Allora – da Hogwarts? Ma perché, Hermione? Perché?"

"Non lo so," disse Hermione, abbassando le spalle. "Non parlo regolarmente con nessuno dei Serpeverde del nostro anno e--"

"No, voglio dire, perché mi sta facendo questo? Perché ha bisogno di me se ha già Zabini, cioè--"

Hermione sospirò profondamente e raddrizzò le spalle. "Questo dovrai chiederlo a Malfoy. Non ho idea perché qualcuno vorrebbe farti una cosa del genere. Specie dopo quello che hai fatto per sua madre."

Harry agitò la mano in un gesto impaziente. "Lascia stare Narcissa. E' Draco che ha distrutto tutto quello che avevo con Ginny, cazzo. Eravamo felici. Poi è arrivato lui e--"

"E cosa?" chiese Hermione, sedendo ancora più dritta. "Non ce l'hai mai spiegato perché hai lasciato Ginny, perché sei andato a vivere con Malfoy dopo quattro mesi che ti vedevi con lui e staccavi la testa a chiunque osasse parlarne male. Che cosa ti ha fatto, Harry?"

Harry scosse la testa, un po' a lei, e un po' a se stesso. "Prima di tutto, è stata Ginny a lasciarmi."

Hermione lo guardò con disapprovazione. "Sai benissimo che stava solo esagerando. Non aveva idea che saresti andato a vivere con Malfoy il giorno dopo che lei se n'era andata."

Harry strinse i denti e li rilassò. "Non ho voglia di parlarne adesso, Hermione. Vado a casa."

Lei strinse le labbra e emise un piccolo sospiro di rassegnazione. "Non fare niente di stupido," disse. "Mi aspetto di trovarti alla tua scrivania domani mattina. Porto il tè."

Harry le sorrise con poco entusiasmo. "Va bene. Ciao, Hermione." Si girò verso la porta, ma si voltò di nuovo prima di abbassare la maniglia. "E grazie."

"Spero che tutto questo sia per il meglio," disse. Harry annuì e uscì in fretta. Raggiunse l'Atrio senza interruzioni. La giornata lavorativa stava per terminare, e il Ministero era mezzo vuoto.

Prese una manciata di Polvere Volante da un calice vicino a un camino del lato destro e la gettò tra le fiamme. Entrò nel camino e disse, "Grimmauld Place, numero dodici." Strinse i gomiti, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò a combattere la sensazione fastidiosa di nausea allo stomaco, e il suo stato di agitazione non aiutava. Non c'era mezzi di trasporto magici superiori ai manici di scopa, secondo Harry.

Qualche momento più tardi, uscì dal camino del seminterrato. La stanza era deserta, eccetto per Kreacher, seduto su una sedia, intento a pugnalare un arazzo con un ferro da cucito. Fece finta di non accorgersi dell'arrivo di Harry, e a Harry andava più che bene. Salì le scale fino al piano terra, passò in punta di piedi il ritratto della signora Black, notando un mantello color prugna che non gli era familiare appeso all'attaccapanni di fianco al portone d'ingresso. Il suo stomaco non avrebbe retto altri colpi. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno adesso era trovare Draco a letto con Zabini. Harry distolse gli occhi dal mantello e salì silenziosamente le scale, passando le teste degli elfi. Sentì delle voci in salotto – Draco e una donna.

Quando Harry entrò in salotto, Draco sollevò la testa e il cuore di Harry annegò nel vedere il suo viso illuminarsi in quel modo. Come se Draco fosse felicissimo di vederlo. Cosa gli aveva fatto Harry da meritarsi tanta derisione? Draco era seduto vicino a Pansy Parkinson, che teneva in mano un bicchiere pieno di un liquido rosso scuro. Un sorriso civettuolo che a Harry proprio non piaceva le attraversava le labbra.

"Ciao," disse, ma il saluto venne fuori rauco. Harry si schiarì la gola e fissò Draco con lo sguardo, che sembrava chiaramente sorpreso dalla sua mancanza di entusiasmo.

"Ciao, Harry," disse Pansy con un sorrisetto superiore. "Da quanto tempo. Com'era Lione?"

"Bella," disse Harry, stordito. Non riusciva a smettere di guardare Draco – il broncio che si stava formando sulla sua fronte bianca, i capelli biondi infilati dietro le orecchie e leggermente piegati all'infuori, la schiena improvvisamente rigida. Draco sapeva che Harry sapeva, era evidente.

Pansy era indifferente. Posò il bicchiere, si alzò in piedi e strinse il braccio di Draco, steso lungo lo schienale del divano. "E' meglio che vada, è chiaro che volete restare soli," disse con una voce allegra e finta.

"Kreacher!" chiamò Draco, alzandosi anche lui.

Kreacher si affrettò dentro la stanza un secondo più tardi. "Sì padrone?"

"La signorina Parkinson sta uscendo. Accompagnala all'ingresso, e sta attento a non svegliare la signora Black."

"Sì padrone," disse Kreacher con un inchino profondo.

Pansy diede a Draco un bacio sulla guancia e uscì, passando oltre Harry come se non ci fosse. Kreacher la seguì con lo stesso atteggiamento, e Harry e Draco restarono soli.

Harry deglutì, osservando Draco che si avvicinava lentamente a lui. Perché aveva dovuto scoprirlo? Perché non aveva potuto continuare a non sapere? Draco era lì, comportandosi come se avesse occhi solo per Harry, come sempre. Quindi non aveva capito che Harry sapeva. In questo momento, Harry non avrebbe voluto altro che non sapere nulla di quello che aveva appena appreso. Ora Draco era vicino a lui, con quel sorriso che Harry aveva creduto fosse solo per lui, ma probabilmente non lo era. Harry gli lanciò un'occhiata e il sorriso di Draco scomparve.

"Che cosa c'è? E' successo qualcosa a Lione? Hai la stessa faccia infelice che avevi il giorno che hanno seppellito Silente."

Harry alzò la testa di scatto. "E tu che cavolo ne vorresti sapere? Stavi--"

"Oh per favore, non è stato molto difficile confondermi in mezzo a tutta quella commozione. C'era metà della comunità magica britannica."

"Ma perché--"

"Per vederti," disse Draco, con voce bassa e rauca. Prese Harry tra le braccia e lo strinse a sé. "Solo per vederti."

Harry sospirò e lo spinse via. "Non dici sul serio."

Draco rise. "No. Sarebbe stato piuttosto sciocco da parte mia farmi vedere al funerale di Silente, non credi? Volevo solo tirarti un po' su di morale."

"Facendomi ripensare a un giorno che è stato probabilmente uno dei più orribili della mia vita? Il giorno che ho detto addio a Silente, il giorno che ho lasciato Ginny per la prima volta, il giorno--"

Draco si girò e gli rivolse le spalle. "Vedo che la Lenticchia era molto importante per te."

"Senti, Draco, non ho voglia dei tuoi giochetti del cazzo," disse Harry. La sua voce suonava stanca persino a lui. Era così esausto che non aveva l'energia di arrabbiarsi all'ironia che Draco stesse fingendo di essere geloso di Ginny quando sapeva benissimo che non ne aveva motivo. Diversamente da Draco, Harry non se ne andava in giro a scopare con altri uomini o donne.

Draco si girò di scatto. "Che ti è preso? Tu—non sei in te."

"Mi sa che è l'opposto," disse Harry dopo una breve pausa, cercando di non evidenziare l'amarezza nella sua voce.

Draco aggrottò la fronte e incrociò le braccia in un gesto protettivo. "Che—di che stai parlando?"

"Dica, _Signor_ Malfoy," disse Harry, buttando la valigia sul pavimento e cominciando a camminare avanti e indietro per il salotto. "E' stato all'Ufficio Misteri recentemente?"

Draco si immobilizzò. "Te l'ha detto."

Harry smise di camminare e si voltò. "Me l'ha fatto vedere."

"Cazzo," disse Draco. "Harry, ascoltami, non--"

Qualcosa nel suo tono di voce fece esplodere l'equilibrio precario dentro di Harry, un equilibrio che non si era reso conto di mantenere, e perse la testa. "Che cazzo vuoi da me, Malfoy?" scattò. "Dimmi che vuoi. Puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi – qualunque cosa. E' ovvio che hai tenuto su questa farsa per tutti questi anni per qualche ragione. Quindi avanti, dimmelo. Io ti do quello che vuoi, e poi te ne puoi anche andare, brutto pezzo di merda."

Draco trasalì, come se Harry lo avesse colpito fisicamente. Dei puntini rosa gli stavano spuntando sulle guance, come quando—no, Harry non poteva pensare a quello adesso. A parte l'ovvio imbarazzo, Draco sembrava... confuso. Guardò Harry con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Che vuoi dire, tutti questi anni? Un'altra delle tue teorie cospiratorie? Hai dimenticato che--"

"Oh, smettila con le cazzate, non ne voglia adesso. So tutto della tua storiella con Zabini, fin da Hogwarts, ancora prima che io e te--"

Draco restò a bocca spalancata. "COSA? E le hai creduto? Lei si inventa qualche cazzata, e tu le credi? Subito, senza nemmeno--"

"Hermione non si è inventata niente. Gliel'ha detto qualcun altro."

Draco fece una risata beve e nervosa, e a Harry tornò per una attimo in mente Sirius. "Che cos'è, il telefono senza fili? Qualcuno le racconta una montagna di merda e lei corre dritta da te e tu ci credi? Non ti ho insegnato niente su come investigare le tue fonti? Con chi ha parlato, mi domando, Zacharias Smith?"

Harry sbatté gli occhi."Come fai--"

Draco alzò le braccia all'aria. "Oh grandioso. Questo porcellino è andato al mercato, questo porcellino è corso da quel cazzone di Zacharias Smith. Hai per caso dimenticato che Zacharias Smith ti odia? E' dal quinto anno che ti odia e ancora di più da quando ho pubblicato l'articolo su quella vecchia sgualdrina di sua nonna, quella che tutti pensavano fosse stata uccisa da un elfo domestico squilibrato? Te la ricordi quell'intervista o no?"

"La volta che ci siamo incontrati di nuovo," disse Harry, e gli si strinse il cuore al ricordo.

"Tu portavi una stupida uniforme e fingevi di essere un babbano," disse Draco, con un'espressione malinconica sul viso. "Non dimenticherò mai la tua faccia quando mi hai visto."

Harry scosse la testa furiosamente. "Non cambiare argomento. Va bene, ho capito che Smith ha mentito a Hermione, anche se non capisco perché lo avrebbe fatto. Hermione è capace di _affondarlo_ se lo scopre. Ma lasciamo perdere. Anche assumendo per un momento che ti credo, ti ho comunque visto. Ti ho visto con--" si fermò, cercando di scacciare via l'immagine di Draco e Zabini dalla testa.

Draco attraversò lo spazio che li separava in pochi passi e prese le mani di Harry. "Harry, ascoltami. Lui non è niente per me. Niente. Era solo un passatempo, una distrazione. Non significava niente. Non come te. Non come questo." Premette la fronte contro quella di Harry e lo strinse a sé.

Ma Harry non riusciva a vedere nient'altro oltre Draco che baciava Zabini. Girò la testa di lato e lo spinse via. "Ti ha scopato?" chiese. "Ti è piaciuto?" continuò senza aspettare una risposta.

Il volto di Draco si scurì e incrociò di nuovo le braccia. "No, non mi ha scopato."

Harry lo fissò con gli occhi. Era proprio lì, lampante nel tono di Draco. "Però?" chiese Harry.

Draco sospirò e lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. "Io ho scopato lui."

"Cosa? Tu—Lui? Ma tu sei--"

"Solo per te," disse Draco a bassa voce.

Harry scacciò disperatamente le immagini che gli invasero la mente di Draco e Zabini nel letto al piano di sopra, chiaro e scuro, i loro corpi un gioco di ombre e chiaro di luna. Alzò gli occhi verso Draco. "Perché, Draco? Cioè, hai – ne avevamo parlato. Te l'avevo detto che io non – non mi sarebbe stato bene se tu – fossi andato a scopare in giro."

Draco si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. "Io—Harry, mi annoiavo e mi sentivo solo e tu non c'eri. E non stavo scopando in giro. Era solo Blaise."

Harry si sentì di nuovo rivoltarsi lo stomaco in modo spiacevole. "Ah, così tu ti sei tolto lo sfizio con Zabini mentre io intrattenevo una relazione con la mano destra."

Draco spalancò gli occhi. "Tu non--"

"No. Io no. Diversamente da te, io mantengo le mie promesse," disse Harry. Non ne poteva più di tutto questo, di parlare, di guardare Draco, della stupida insegna che gli lampeggiava PERCHE' nella testa, delle immagini che gli si sovrapponevano nella mente, immagini in cui non c'era più posto per Harry. Si sentiva male allo stomaco e non voleva vedere Draco. Si sentiva ridicolo, come una donna offesa, e non andava bene. Niente di tutto questo andava bene. "Senti, Draco. Penso che te ne dovresti andare."

Draco, che era andato al divano per versarsi un po' di vino, si immobilizzò. Dopo un momento, ripose con cautela la bottiglia sul tavolo e si mise a sedere, col bicchiere in mano. "Che hai detto?" chiese.

Harry vide le dita che stringevano il calice; erano stranamente più bianche del resto del corpo. Il bicchiere tremò leggermente mentre Draco lo portò alla bocca e prese un sorso. Harry si scostò la frangia e lo guardò. "Hai sentito. Penso che te ne dovresti andare."

"Ci stiamo lasciando?"

Harry cinse le mani dietro la testa e premette gli avambracci contro le orecchie, nel tentativo di stringere insieme i gomiti per coprire il silenzio nauseante. "Non lo so," disse, tenendo la testa bassa.

Ci fu un crack, poi il suono di vetro che si rompeva sul parquet, poi il _pop_ che indicava una Smaterializzazione. Harry alzò gli occhi verso il divano vuoto e sospirò. Tirò fuori la bacchetta e mormorò un incantesimo purificante, puntando verso il bicchiere rotto e la piccola pozza di vino rosso. Andò verso il divano e ci si buttò sopra, rendendosi conto che non si sentiva meglio ora che Draco se n'era andato.

* * *

Erano seduti in un pub di Dartmouth Street, sorseggiando birra mentre la Penna Prendiappunti Deluxe di Draco volava sul taccuino che teneva sulle ginocchia.

"Non capisco perché ci samo dovuti incontrare in questo posto babbano," si lamentò Draco dopo aver controllato con un'occhiata in giro che nessuno avesse notato la sua Penna.

Harry lo guardò incredulo. Parlava come se fossero vecchi amici di scuola che si erano incontrati per ricordare i vecchi tempi. Decise comunque di accontentarlo. "Te l'ho detto. Non mi posso far vedere che parlo con te, non con quell'attrezzo che prende appunti. Scrimgeour mi taglierebbe la testa se venisse a sapere in anticipo che ho parlato con la stampa."

"Non farmi ridere," sbuffò Draco. "Scrimgeour è il tuo fan numero uno. E' solo grazie a te se è ancora in carica."

Harry si mise a osservare una foto sulla parete opposta, più che altro per evitare gli occhi di Draco. Che ne sapeva del suo accordo con Scrimgeour? "No comment," disse dopo una breve pausa, con un'occhiata a Draco.

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sono passati otto anni dalla fine della guerra, è ora che si raccontino i fatti veri, da chi li ha vissuti di prima mano."

Harry lo guardò sorpreso. "Da quando ti interessa la verità e la giustizia, Malfoy?"

"Da Piton," disse bruscamente Draco e sollevò in alto la sua pinta. "A Piton."

"Mi dispiace ma sei da solo," mormorò Harry. Nonostante tutte le volte che aveva sentito la storia dell'eroico sacrificio di Piton, non l'avrebbe mai perdonato per quello che gli aveva fatto. Era colpa di Piton che i suoi genitori erano morti, che Harry era destinato all'omicidio fin dal primo anno di vita. Piton era la macchia scura del suo passato, l'ombra latente durante i suoi anni a Hogwarts. Dicevano che non era bello parlare male dei morti. Harry non parlava male di Piton; lo odiava in silenzio.

"Vi porto qualcos'altro, signori?" chiese una voce roca dietro di Harry.

Harry cominciò a rispondere, ma un suono stridente lo interruppe. Sbatté più volte gli occhi e si alzò a sedere sul letto, allungando la mano a sinistra per raggiungere Draco. Solo che Draco non c'era.

Lentamente gli tornarono in mente gli eventi della sera precedente, e Harry si strofinò gli occhi e si guardò intorno. Cos'era stato quel rumore che lo aveva fatto svegliare dal sogno? Un momento dopo, il suono si ripeté. Veniva dalla direzione della finestra ma le tende erano chiuse. Harry si alzò e andò alla finestra. Aprì le tende e vide Edvige sul davanzale. Harry aprì la finestra con un sospiro e la fece entrare. Lei gli mandò un'occhiata di rimprovero, attraversò la camera in volo e scomparve. La sua gabbia era nella stanza accanto, insieme a quella di Pandora. A giudicare dalle grida doppie provenienti dalla stanza accanto, il gufo reale di Draco era ancora lì. Lo stomaco di Harry si rivoltò di nuovo. Tutte le cose di Draco erano ancora lì, non solo il gufo. A un certo punto, Draco sarebbe venuto a prendere tutto, no? Harry si ributtò nel letto.

Perché aveva sognato di quel giorno? Perché proprio il giorno che lui e Draco si erano rincontrati per la prima volta dopo dieci anni? A quel punto, erano entrambi diventati uomini, entrambi erano notevolmente maturati. Draco sembrava non voler parlare di scuola; aveva solo detto che aveva completato la sua istruzione a Durmstrang, poco dopo la fine della guerra. Aveva sempre lasciato diverse lacune nei dettagli su dove era andato e cosa aveva fatto. Harry era solo riuscito a scoprire che Draco aveva preso il posto di Rita Skeeter al Profeta, più o meno tre anni dopo la fine della guerra. Passati due anni, aveva la sua rubrica personale. Quando era venuto ad intervistare Harry tre anni più tardi, Draco era a tutti gli effetti il braccio destro del direttore Barnabas Cuffe.

Harry era rimasto – piacevolmente – impresso da Draco in quel primo incontro. Non c'era più il sorrisetto compiaciuto dei tempi della scuola, non c'era più lo sguardo arrogante e lo spocchioso modo di parlare. A ventisei anni, Draco era sicuro di sé, con la lingua un po' sciolta, e un atteggiamento insolitamente solare. Parlava veloce e ad alta voce, indossava vesti eleganti con disinvoltura e camminava con una grazia eccezionale. A Harry faceva tornare alla mente il loro vecchio insegnante di Pozioni, Lumacorno, con gli occhiolini maliziosi al momento giusto e i racconti delle persone che conosceva. Ma a differenza di Lumacorno, Draco non millantava conoscenze altolocate, lui faceva anche divertire nel nominare persone importanti. Dopo un quarto d'ora in compagnia di Draco, Harry era stato aggiornato su tutti i pettegolezzi sulle celebrità, e neanche una volta aveva avuto l'impulso di sbadigliare.

Quella sera, Harry era tornato a casa da Ginny e le aveva raccontato di aver incontrato Malfoy. Lei aveva solamente alzato gli occhi al cielo da sopra il bordo della tazza. "Sai cosa dicono i colonnisti di gossip su di lui, vero?"

"No, cosa?" aveva chiesto Harry.

Ginny allargò un po' gli occhi e soppresse una risata. "Uno scapolo incallito."

Harry, confuso, si era grattato la testa. "Un cosa?"

"Lascia perdere."

Harry aveva lasciato perdere – infatti, non molto tempo dopo si era ritrovato di nuovo con Draco, solo per bere qualcosa. Poi un'altra volta, e una volta ancora. Alla fine, si ritrovavano per farsi una bevuta e per chiacchierare tutti i giovedì sera alle otto, sempre allo stesso pub babbano in Dartmouth Street. Dopo quattro mesi, Ginny aveva cominciato a innervosirsi ogni volta che Harry usciva per incontrare Draco. Restava alzata ad aspettarlo e quando tornava a casa lo interrogava su dove erano andati e su cosa avevano parlato.

A un certo punto, Harry si era talmente stancato che una sera aveva portato anche Ginny al pub. Era stato un disastro. Ginny era stata odiosamente maleducata nei confronti di Draco per tutta la serata, aveva preso posizione contro tutti gli argomenti di conversazione che Draco aveva introdotto, e in generale si era comportata come una ragazzina. Quando erano tornati a casa quella sera e Harry le aveva chiesto il perché del suo strano comportamento, lei era scoppiata a piangere e alla fine aveva urlato che Draco stata cercando di portarle via Harry.

"Ma Ginny, siamo solo amici," aveva detto Harry, confuso.

"Ma non capisci?" aveva singhiozzato. "Non hai visto che significa 'scapolo incallito'?"

"Ehm, no," aveva detto Harry.

"Significa gay! Un finocchio! Una checca! Tu gli piaci!"

Harry l'aveva guardata a bocca aperta, ammutolito. "Ma Ginny—"

Ma Ginny era corsa in bagno sbattendo la porta.

Harry si strofinò gli occhi, scuotendo la testa, cercando di rimuovere dalla mente le ragnatele dei ricordi. Da una parte, non gli piaceva ripensare a quel periodo perché la sua relazione di otto anni con Ginny aveva cominciato a perdere pezzi da quel momento. Dall'altra, era stato in quel periodo che si era accorto di aver sviluppato un certo _legame_ con Draco.

Si alzò dal letto e andò al cassettone. Si accovacciò per terra e aprì il cassetto in fondo, tirando fuori il Pensatoio di Silente. Silente gli aveva lasciato due cose nel testamento – quel Pensatoio e la Spada di Grifondoro. La Spada l'aveva lasciata a Hogwarts. Il Pensatoio l'aveva preso lui; lo sentiva come il suo ultimo legame con Silente, perché i suoi ultimi ricordi del suo mentore erano collegate a questo strumento, che aveva rivelato il segreto per sconfiggere Lord Voldemort. Harry rabbrividì, non voleva ripensare a quella terribile notte a Godric's Hollow.

Sollevò il Pensatoio con una mano, meravigliato di quanto sembrasse leggero adesso. Dodici anni fa, l'aveva quasi fatto cadere quando l'aveva accettato da una McGranitt con gli occhi teneri. Era stato appena prima di lasciare Hogwarts dopo il sesto anno. Harry portò il Pensatoio sul comodino e si mise a sedere sul letto, osservandolo. In Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure a livello M.A.G.O. avevano imparato che era meglio rivedere i propri ricordi attraverso un Pensatoio perché permetteva una prospettiva che semplicemente non era possibile avere nel ricordare cose nella propria mente.

Harry sollevò la bacchetta e la posizionò di fianco alla tempia, cercando di ricordare con precisione l'inizio del ricordo che voleva catturare. Eccolo. Il pub babbano, e Harry leggermente ubriaco... Sentì una debole sensazione di stiramento alla tempia mentre la bacchetta risucchiava il ricordo. Sembrava davvero che ti stessero tirando fuori un filo invisibile dalla testa – non faceva male ma era un po' sconcertante; sempre accompagnato da una vaga sensazione di perdita.

Harry rivolse la punta della bacchetta verso il Pensatoio e rilasciò il ricordo. Defluì nel vaso come fosse luce liquida e si accumulò sul fondo. Alla fine, la superficie smise di vacillare e assunse un colore argenteo. Questa particolare sfumatura di argento indicava un ricordo felice. Era difficile averne di più chiari. I ricordi meno belli avevano sfumature più scure; i ricordi formati dagli incubi di Harry erano quasi color ardesia. Harry non aveva quasi mai bisogno di rivisitarli, quelli. Qualche volta pensava di risucchiare tutti gli incubi una volta per tutte e tenerli dentro una bottiglia, da qualche parte, ma aveva paura di perderli per sempre. Se non si trovavano nella mente, i ricordi si deterioravano col tempo e a un certo punto scomparivano completamente. Harry non voleva mai dimenticare da dove era venuto.

Osservò per un po' la superficie liscia, con la bacchetta ancora posizionata sul Pensatoio. Poi la mise via e abbassò la testa e cominciò a cadere, cadere -

Era nel pub, seduto di fianco a se stesso. Un Harry dall'aspetto un po' più giovane, con gli occhiali sbilenchi, un sorriso stupido sul viso mentre ascoltava Draco che lo intratteneva col racconto dello spettacolare fallimento di Celestina Warbeck al concerto di beneficenza della settimana prima per l'orfanotrofio magico. Draco sembrava un po' fuori posto con le vesti da mago – gli aveva confidato che diceva sempre di essere un giudice molto giovane. A quanto pareva, gli indumenti dei giudici babbani erano simili alle vesti che indossavano i maghi.

Harry si accomodò sul divano e si mise a guardare.

* * *

Harry osservò il suo liquore, che era esattamente il suo quarto liquore, ed era ancora mezzo pieno. "Mi sa che è meglio che non bevo più stasera," disse, con un po' di difficoltà.

"E perché?" chiese Draco, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti, così che ciocche lucide di capelli gli cadevano intorno al viso.

Harry sentì un impulso improvviso di allungare una mano e toccare una di quelle ciocche, solo per vedere se fossero davvero lisce e setose anche al tatto, oltre che alla vista. Ci pensò un po', poi si rese conto che Draco lo stava guardando con uno sguardo incuriosito, con un sopracciglio inarcato, segno che era divertito. "Oh," disse Harry. "Oh. Be', mi sa che sto diventando vecchio. Non reggo più l'almol—ehm, sai che voglio dire."

La bocca di Draco si curvò a formare un ghigno, e a Harry ritornarono alla mente gli anni della scuola, ma allo stesso tempo non era lo stesso ghigno. Questo era un ghigno giocoso, non condiscendente, e Harry non sapeva quando aveva cominciato a capire la differenza. Si fissò sulla bocca di Draco, e si chiese come sarebbe stato se l'avesse baciato.

"No, veramente non lo so," disse Draco. "Non so nulla sul diventare vecchi," aggiunse, producendo un'espressione spaccona che era talmente comica che Harry dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

Invece, sorrise e riprese in mano il bicchiere. "In quel caso," disse, "neanch'io." E poi piegò la testa all'indietro e vuotò la pinta in pochi sorsi. Mentre stava abbassando il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolo, notò che gli occhi di Draco erano leggermente vacui, fissi su un punto appena sotto il mento di Harry.

"Che c'è?" chiese. "Qualcosa che non va?"

"Porca miseria, Harry," disse Draco. "Porcaccia di quella miseria."

"Me l'ho versata addosso? Ginny mi ammazza," disse Harry, e fece subito una smorfia. Non voleva pensare a Ginny. Prima di uscire per incontrare Draco, lui e Ginny avevano avuto un altro spettacolare litigio. Ginny gli aveva praticamente posto un ultimatum – o Harry smetteva di vedere Draco, o Ginny se ne andava. Harry le aveva detto di fare quello che cazzo le pareva e era uscito sbattendo la porta. Quando era troppo, era troppo.

Ritornò a guardare Draco, che intanto aveva smesso di fissare Harry e stava apparentemente cercando di intuire qualche significato nascosto sul fondo del suo bicchiere.

"Draco?"

Draco sollevò lentamente la testa e Harry sussultò dalla sorpresa. Draco aveva gli occhi mezzi chiusi, e di una sfumatura di grigio più scura del solito. Aveva le labbra socchiuse e sembrava stesse avendo qualche problema a respirare. Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Ehm, è meglio che vado. Io e Ginny abbiamo litigato prima di uscire--"

"Sì?" disse Draco, con una voce più bassa del normale.

Il suono gli provocò una scossa inaspettata di piacere nella zona dell'inguine e Harry sbatté gli occhi. "Sì," disse, avvicinandosi a Draco come d'istinto. Dopo tutto, non voleva che li sentissero in tutto il bar. "Ha detto che dovevo scegliere tra uscire con te e – be', e lei."

Draco fece un suono strano in gola e Harry sentì una mano scorrere lungo la sua coscia. Gli inviava un fremito su tutta la gamba, e provocò un altro contorcimento di piacere alla bocca dello stomaco. "Draco, che stai facendo?"

"Continua a parlare, Harry, non ti preoccupare di quello che sto facendo," disse Draco, ancora con quella voce bassa. La sua bocca era molto più vicina adesso; Harry riusciva a vedere la linea precisa di denti bianchi che brillava appena dietro il labbro inferiore di Draco. Voleva che Draco gli facesse un sorriso, pensò, intontito. "Ok, solo se tu mi fai un sorriso," disse, e poi chiuse immediatamente la bocca, inorridito. Che stava _facendo_? Per aumentare il suo orrore, gli occhi di Draco scintillarono e poi Draco sorrise – lentamente, rivelando pigramente gli occhi bianchi e era per caso la lingua quella in mezzo ai denti?

"Ecco," disse Draco. "Adesso continua." La sua mano riprese a scorrere in alto lungo la sua coscia e gli occhi di Harry si chiusero perché lo faceva sentire così _bene_; Ginny non lo toccava mai così, lei andava sempre dritta al cazzo e--

"Harry," sussurrò Draco nell'orecchio. "Avevi detto che avresti continuato a parlare."

La mano sulla coscia si fermò e Harry resistette l'impulso di muoverla lui. "Che stavo dicendo?"

"Tu e Ginny avete litigato," disse Draco. Il suo alito gli faceva solletico sull'orecchio. Ora erano seduti di fianco e dovevano formare proprio un bel quadretto – un uomo vestito da giudice e un altro uomo in un completo, seduti vicini come ragazzine pettegole. Questo pensiero lo fece tornare un po' in sé e si sforzò di ricordare quello che stava dicendo a Draco.

"Stavamo litigando e lei ha detto che dovevo scegliere – tu o lei," mormorò Harry.

"E chi hai scelto?" la voce di Draco era quasi ipnotica – così vicina da risuonare nel petto di Harry. La sua mano era pesante sulla coscia di Harry, pesante, calda e molto gradita.

"Le ho detto che se le scelte le piacevano così tanto, poteva farla lei," disse Harry. Era vero. La mano di Draco si mosse di un centimetro verso l'alto, e Harry dovette resistere l'impulso di muoversi in avanti per portare la mano di Draco sul suo uccello. Gli girava la testa e vedeva tutto un po' sfocato; non era sicuro se fosse per l'alcol o per Draco.

Draco prese un respiro e Harry pensava che gli aveva appena sfiorato le palle. Soltanto il pensiero gli fece sussultare l'uccello. Forse anche Draco l'aveva sentito, perché improvvisamente stava trattenendo il respiro. Quando Draco si mise a parlare, il sibilo di alito caldo lo stordì. "Quindi che hai scelto, Harry?"

"Sai che mi disse Silente una volta?"

"Che?"

"Che sono le nostre scelte che ci rendono le persone che siamo, molto più delle nostre capacità."

"Mmm," disse Draco, e l'uccello di Harry fece un altro salto in risposta al suono. Quando fosse tornato a casa, si sarebbe fatto la sega più spettacolare del secolo. Non avrebbe toccato Ginny, non sarebbe stato giusto--

"Harry," sussurrò Draco. "Qualche volta sono le nostre – hmm – capacità che determinano le nostre scelte. Che ne pensi?"

Draco era premuto così vicino a lui che Harry si rese conto di sudare; sentì una goccia di sudore scorrergli lungo la schiena. "Non... non lo so," balbettò.

All'improvviso, non sentì più nessuna pressione sull'interno coscia né contro il suo fianco. Harry si girò a guardare, confuso, e si trovò col naso quasi a contatto con quello di Draco. Si fissarono negli occhi a lungo, poi Draco inclinò leggermente la testa, avvicinandosi--

Harry perse il coraggio. Si sentì le guance arrossire e abbassò frettolosamente la testa. "Hai, ehm, ho sete. Posso prendere un po' della tua birra?"

"Come no," disse Draco in tono piatto.

Harry prese il bicchiere di Draco, facendo del suo meglio per fermare il tremore della sua mano. Prese un lungo sorso, rimise il bicchiere sul tavolo e lanciò uno sguardo a Draco, che sembrava pensieroso e turbato. Harry pensò vagamente che ora le cose tra di loro erano cambiate, in modo drastico. Non sapeva cosa fare. Come molte altre volte nella sua vita, era combattuto tra quello che era giusto e quello che era facile. La cosa giusta da fare era salutare, come al solito, pagare la birra e andarsene. A casa c'era Ginny che l'aspettava, e non meritava il risultato in caso Harry avesse fatto la cosa facile. Che era, per inciso, finire quello che aveva cominciato con Draco.

Mentre Harry se ne stava lì seduto, cercando di decidere cosa fare con la testa nello stato in cui era, la voce chiara di Draco lo fece sussultare. "Ho pagato io il conto. Dai, ti fermo un taxi. Non sei nelle condizioni di Materializzarti."

Stordito, Harry si alzò dalla sedia e lo seguì, accigliato. In parte era sollevato che non doveva fare lui la decisione, ma era anche infastidito di non avere altre opzioni. Si lasciò trascinare nel sedile posteriore di un taxi nero e notò con sorpresa che Draco era montato di fianco a lui.

"Dove?" chiese l'autista con la voce di Hagrid.

"Harry?" Draco gli diede una gomitata.

"Oh – ehm – Grimmauld Place, numero dodici."

"Ok," disse la voce di Hagrid.

"Vivi nella casa dei Black?" chiese Draco. Era seduto all'altra estremità del sedile, appiccicato alla portiera, con le mani giunte sulle ginocchia. Harry voleva che si avvicinasse, ma non poteva farci niente, dopo tutto, no?

"Sì, era del mio padrino, Sirius. L'ha lasciata a me."

Draco fece un sorriso enigmatico. "Forse un giorno mi abituerò all'idea di Harry Potter che vive nella casa dei miei antenati."

Harry lo guardò, e cercò di capire perché continuava a vedere Draco con una sagoma sfocata intorno. Era abbastanza sicuro di non essere così ubriaco da vederci doppio, ancora. Draco incontrò gli occhi di Harry e sollevò un sopracciglio. "Cosa?"

Harry arrossì e girò la testa. "Niente."

"Harry, dai, non siamo ragazzine, no? Possiamo parlare di quello che è successo."

"Non è successo niente."

"Esatto, non è successo niente. E' questo quello che volevi?"

Harry si girò di nuovo a guardarlo. Si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso e prese un respiro profondo. "No. Ma quello che voglio io non c'entra niente. Non sarebbe stato giusto, Draco. Ginny si fida di me."

"Col cavolo che si fida di te."

"Come, scusa?"

"Hai vissuto la tua vita, per caso, nell'ultimo mese? Lei pensava di poter reggere la situazione, ma a quanto pare ha raggiunto il limite della sua pazienza, visto che il suo prezioso e eroico ragazzo se ne va a zonzo con l'amico gay tutte le settimane. Se fossi in lei, anch'io sarei geloso. Lei lo sa che sono frocio. Vuole che ti sbarazzi di me."

"Ma io non mi sbarazzo di te. Siamo amici. Non me ne frega niente se sei frocio. Non me ne frega niente se sono—lascia stare."

"Se sei cosa, Potter?"

"Niente," disse Harry e girò di nuovo la testa. Draco l'aveva chiamato 'Potter' – non l'aveva più fatto da quando si erano messi d'accordo, dopo quella prima intervista, di usare i loro nomi.

"Siamo arrivati, signori," disse l'autista con la voce di Hagrid.

Draco aprì la portiera e uscì, apparentemente per far uscire Harry dalla parte della casa, ma Harry aveva aperto la sua portiera e uscì insieme a lui.

"Vuoi vedere la casa?" chiese velocemente Harry. Non voleva che Draco se ne andasse. Aveva la brutta sensazione che questa sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che si vedevano.

Draco si appoggiò sul fianco della macchina e lo osservò a lungo. Si stava sollevando un vento freddo che gli scompigliava i capelli da tutte le parti. Harry buttò un po' di soldi all'autista senza neanche vederlo. Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da Draco e stava cominciando a rimpiangere l'invito.

"Basta?" chiese all'autista, facendo lo sforzo di girarsi e guardarlo negli occhi. Non assomigliava minimamente a Hagrid.

"Oh, ora le do il resto, signore."

"Non si preoccupi. Si prenda una tazza di tè," disse Harry, congedandolo con un gesto della mano.

"Allora sarà una tazza bella grande! Grazie, e buona notte!"

"Notte," disse Harry. Alzò gli occhi e vice Draco all'inizio della rampa di scale che portava al portone d'ingresso. Aspettò che il taxi si allontanasse dal marciapiede e si affrettò a raggiungerlo. Salirono le scale completamente in silenzio.

Mentre Harry cercava le chiavi, Draco chiese, "Credevo che la casa fosse Indisegnabile."

"Sì," disse Harry, sfilando le chiavi da una delle numerose tasche. "Ma dopo la guerra abbiamo pensato, a che serve? Per un po' c'è stato anche un Incanto Fidelius."

"Perché?" chiese Draco, che all'improvviso sembrava essere diventato molto vivace.

Harry sorrise. "E' una storia molto lunga." Aprì la porta e si portò un dito alle labbra. "Devi fare molta attenzione. La signora Black è un po' – ehm – di umore mutevole," sussurrò, entrando in punta di piedi e agitando la bacchetta verso il lampadario, che dopo qualche istante illuminò il corridoio stretto.

"Hai il ritratto della mia prozia?" sussurrò in risposta Draco, passando cautamente oltre la gamba di troll che per qualche motivo si trovava sul pavimento. Harry la raccolse e la appoggiò contro il muro.

"Sì, ha un Incantesimo di Adesione Permanente." Condusse Draco verso le scale e insieme salirono in punta di piedi verso il salotto.

"Anche le teste degli elfi hanno Incantesimi di Adesione Permanente?"

Entrarono nel salotto e Harry accese le luci. "Accomodati," disse, indicando il divano. "Riguardo le teste degli elfi, no, avremmo potuto toglierle molto tempo fa, ma ogni volta che ci proviamo Kreacher comincia a frignare in un modo terribile, quindi le lasciamo stare e basta."

"Kreacher?" chiese Draco. Nel frattempo si era accomodato su un'estremità del divano e stava esaminando l'arazzo con l'albero genealogico della famiglia Black.

"Il nostro elfo domestico," disse Harry.

Draco sbuffò. "E lasciate che un elfo domestico vi dica cosa fare? Solo una coppia di Grifondoro tifosi del C.R.E.P.A."

"Non è per il C.R.E.P.A., è—oh, che cavolo," disse Harry ridendo. "E comunque tu che ne sai?"

"Be', Granger non l'ha tenuto esattamente segreto. Avevamo provato a incantare le spille per fargli sputare pus di Bubotubero nella faccia di chi le indossava, ma erano protette da incantesimi Scudo davvero buoni."

Harry sorrise. "Già, Hermione pensa sempre a tutto. E non è cambiata. Bene – ehm - qualcosa da bere?"

"Tè, se ne hai," disse Draco, inclinando la testa da un lato e riprendendo lo studio dell'albero genealogico dei Black. Harry scese in cucina e accese la luce. La prima cosa che vide fu la pergamena rotolata accuratamente sul tavolo. Aggrottò la fronte e si avvicinò per prenderla. Era una lettera indirizzata a lui, nella calligrafia fiorita di Ginny.

_Harry,_

_Sembra che abbia fatto la tua scelta. So che pensavi che prima stessi esagerando come al solito quando abbiamo litigato, ma dicevo sul serio._

_Le tue uscite con Malfoy mi davano fastidio perché ho visto quello che voleva l'istante in cui è entrato in quel pub, il giorno che mi hai portato con te. Non riusciva a toglierti gli occhi di dosso. Per non parlare del fatto che, tutto il tempo che siamo stati lì, non mi hai baciato, non mi hai mai toccato, né hai indicato in alcun modo che siamo una coppia e che apparteniamo l'uno all'altra, non una sola volta. Ci ero rimasta male, e te l'avevo detto, ma tu hai detto che stavo solo esagerando._

_Io capisco che ti piace avere i tuoi spazi con i tuoi amici, Harry. Capisco che non possiamo trascorrere tutto il tempo insieme. Ma tu e Ron andate a bere quasi tutte le sere, vedi Neville due volte alla settimana, e ogni sabato giochi a Quidditch con tutti noi. Non capisco perché hai così tanto bisogno di Malfoy. Non credo di aver chiesto una cosa irragionevole, e penso che sia stato insensibile da parte tua ignorare il fatto che a me non va bene che continui a vedere Malfoy, quando è ovvio che sta cercando di sedurti._

_Quindi, per farla breve, me ne vado, Harry. Di' pure a Malfoy che ha vinto e che può prendersi il suo premio. E' quello che voleva, no? Ha aggiunto Harry Potter alla sua collezione di trofei. Ho già preso tutte le mie cose e ora vado avanti con la mia vita. Non posso vivere con qualcuno che pensa così poco ai miei sentimenti in questioni del genere. Mi dispiace che sia successo in questo modo, ma sei stato tu a fare la scelta quando sei uscito da quella porta._

_Addio, Harry.  
Ti amo ancora.  
Ginny_

Harry agitò distrattamente la bacchetta verso la teiera e lesse di nuovo la lettera. Non diceva nulla che non avesse già sentito, e anche in questa forma sembravano argomenti meschini e insignificanti. Abbassò la lettera e sospirò. La teiera cominciò a fischiare diversi minuti più tardi e Harry preparò un vassoio col tè come se fosse in trance. Era una fortuna che Molly veniva spesso – ormai non più – a prendere il tè, almeno Harry aveva imparato a servirlo nel modo giusto. Una volta finito, levitò il vassoio fuori della cucina e sulle scale fino al salotto, stringendo ancora la lettera in mano.

Draco non si era mosso e stava ancora esaminando l'arazzo. Quando il vassoio atterrò sul tavolino al suo fianco, saltò sul suo posto e si girò.

"Dalla faccia sembra che hai visto un Molliccio," commentò Draco.

Harry non disse niente. Si mise a sedere al centro del divano e cominciò a versare il tè in una tazza per Draco. Sentì delle dita forti attorno al polso che lo costringevano a rimettere la teiera sul vassoio.

"Che è successo?" chiese Draco.

Con un sospiro, Harry gli porse la lettera di Ginny e continuò a fissare dritto davanti a sé. Otto anni. Dopo otto anni aveva fatto le valigie e se n'era andata, perché non gli piaceva la persona con cui si vedeva una volta alla settimana. Otto. Fottuti. Anni.

"Sembra che Wonder Woman abbia fatto la sua scelta," venne la voce pacata di Draco dalla sua sinistra.

Harry si girò a guardarlo. Draco aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile. Piegò a metà la lettera di Ginny e la infilò sotto il bordo del vassoio, poi alzò gli occhi verso Harry. "Che cosa vuoi fare?"

Harry prese un respiro profondo e scosse la testa. "Non lo so."

Draco gettò un'altra occhiata all'arazzo e si alzò in piedi. "E' meglio che vada."

Harry annuì e si alzò anche lui. Si sentiva stranamente intontito e si chiese che ora era. Draco si diresse verso lo stretto corridoio che conduceva al portone d'ingresso. Harry lo seguì e lo osservò mentre si metteva il mantello sulle spalle. Quando ebbe finito, Draco osservò Harry a lungo, poi disse, "Ci vediamo la prossima settimana? A meno che non vuoi più vedermi ora che ti sono costato l'amore della tua vita."

Harry lo guardò, incuriosito; il tono amaro e brusco con cui Draco aveva parlato lo aveva momentaneamente scosso e riportato indietro agli anni di Hogwarts. Il suo volto era leggermente corrucciato e sotto la tempia destra era visibile una vena blu che pulsava debolmente. Come in un sogno, Harry fece un passo verso di lui e Draco si raggelò sul posto.

"Harry," disse, con un tono basso e urgente.

"Draco," disse Harry. La mente gli stava urlando di fermarsi, di aspettare, di farlo uscire dalla casa, ma il corpo sembrava aver assunto controllo esclusivo di tutte le decisioni quella sera. Ginny aveva fatto la sua scelta; lo aveva lasciato. Harry avrebbe potuto baciare Draco lì nel pub e sarebbe andato bene perché era già single. Questo era quello che voleva. "Questo è quello che voglio," disse Harry lentamente, appoggiando una mano sul mantello di Draco e avvicinandosi ancora di più. "Baciami."

Draco fece un suono basso in gola e allungò una mano portandola dietro il collo di Harry, abbassandogli la testa. Quando le bocche si incontrarono, lo stordimento di Harry si calmò. Quando la lingua di Draco avvolse la sua, gli occhi di Harry si chiusero e lui gemette mentre la sensazione viaggiava dritta giù fino all'uccello. Le mani di Draco erano sul suo sedere, avvicinandolo ancora di più – così diverso dal baciare una donna. Non c'erano guance morbide e rotonde, niente curve – solo gli angoli acuti del viso di Draco e il calore del suo corpo, un petto perfettamente piatto che gli permetteva di stare così premuto contro Draco che pensava di mettersi a urlare. Portò le braccia attorno a Draco e lo baciò, forte e avido e profondo. Draco spostò i fianchi per spingere verso l'alto, contro di lui e –

Crash.

La gamba di troll portaombrelli cadde per terra. Dopo un'istante, le urla cominciarono.

"SPORCHI MEZZOSANGUE E TRADITORI DEL SANGUE CHE INSUDICIANO LA CASA DEI MIEI AVI!"

"Ti presento la tua prozia," disse Harry, scuotendo mestamente la testa.

Draco piegò la testa da un lato e andò a grandi passi davanti al ritratto. Immediatamente, le urla cessarono.

"Bambino mio," disse la signora Black in un tono di voce perfettamente normale. "Hai gli occhi di tuo padre."

"Proprio così, Zia," disse Draco con un sorriso affabile.

"Un Black? In questa casa? Però! Da quando è morto quell'inutile traditore del suo sangue di mio figlio, non credo ci siano mai stati discendenti dei Black in questa casa, a meno che non si consideri quella mezzosangue che Andromeda ha figliato con quella bestia dal sangue sporco."

"Attraversiamo tempi difficili, Zia," disse Draco, ancora col sorriso sulle labbra. Harry sentì il suo cuore battere più forte nel vedere Draco stare lì in piedi, completamente a suo agio, anche se aveva ancora indosso il pesante mantello.

"Draco, vero?" chiese la signora Black dopo una pausa. Draco annuì. "Mi ricordo di te, quando eri solo un bambino in fasce, e Narcissa ti portò qui per ricevere la mia benedizione."

Harry non credeva alle sue orecchie. Era la prima volta che sentiva la signora Black parlare normalmente, e la sua voce non era affatto tanto terribile quanto aveva immaginato. Era la voce di una vecchia signora gentile ma stanca, come quelle che danno da mangiare ai piccioni sulle panchine del parco e ti dicono buon giorno quando gli passi davanti.

"Come sei diventato alto! Così affascinante! Ormai avrai dei figli tuoi!"

"Non ancora, Zia," disse Draco, con una voce dolce come il miele. Harry sollevò il portaombrelli e lo appoggiò di nuovo contro il muro, poi tossì delicatamente. Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo e Harry portò le mani alla fibbia della cintura. Gli occhi di Draco si dilatarono e si rivolse di nuovo al ritratto. "Be', ora devo proprio andare," le disse. "Vi assicuro che tornerò presto a parlare con voi, Zia. E' stato un piacere vedervi di nuovo."

"Oh, sono così felice, così felice," mormorò la signora Black. "Un vero figlio dei Black!"

"Acconsentite a chiudere le tende, per evitare di disturbare il vostro sonno?"

"Sì, carissimo, te ne prego. Credo che questa notte dormirò molto profondamente. Che piacere vederti, mio caro."

"Buona notte, Zia," disse Draco, e chiuse le tende. Si girò e tornò da Harry. "Sbaglio o stavi per farmi vedere qualcosa?" disse con lo stesso tono affabile che aveva usato con la signora Black.

Harry allungò le mani verso il fermaglio del mantello di Draco senza una parola.

"No, lascia fare a me," disse Draco. "E' un po' complicato." Aprì il fermaglio e appese il mantello sul gancio vicino a Harry. "Ora, che ne dici di un po' di tè?" disse in tono gioviale.

"A fanculo il tè," mormorò Harry, e lo baciò di nuovo. Draco gemette, si premette a Harry e fece scorrere le mani lungo la schiena di Harry fino a stringergli il sedere. Harry ruppe il bacio e guardò Draco, che aveva gli occhi chiusi e il respiro irregolare. "Tieniti forte," disse, e Draco obbedì, stringendosi a lui mentre Harry li Materializzava nella stanza per gli ospiti del terzo piano.

Harry spinse Draco contro il muro e sussurrò, "Sei incredibile, cazzo. Sono anni che cerchiamo di farla stare zitta. E tu gli hai solo augurato buona notte."

"A volte è bello essere un Black," disse Draco con un ghigno, e appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Harry. "Hai idea da quanto tempo ho aspettato questo?"

"Che, conoscere la tua prozia toccata?" chiese Harry, che era occupato a sollevare le vesti di Draco.

"No, te."

Harry lo guardò, e sentì il suo battito accelerare. "Quanto tempo?"

"Quinto anno, ottobre, la settimana prima della prima partita di Quidditch. Quella in cui dopo mi hai conciato talmente male che per settimane ho sfoggiato i colori di Corvonero sotto i vestiti."

Harry fece una smorfia. "Avevi insultato mia madre."

"Lo so."

"Eravamo ragazzi."

"Lo so. Baciami."

"Perché ottobre?"

"Dopo un allenamento ho visto te e Weasley nelle docce. Weasley può anche essere superdotato, ma tu--" Draco avvicinò la testa e gli leccò il collo, poi gli afferrò la cravatta. "Cazzo, tu sei un'opera d'arte. Ti odiavo con ogni cellula del corpo ma ti volevo ancora di più." Gli disfece il nodo della cravatta, la gettò di lato, gli sfilò la giacca dalle spalle e cominciò a lavorare sui bottoni della camicia. "Cosa non avrei dato per beccarti da solo."

Harry si appoggiò contro la porta e abbassò la testa per baciarlo. Draco aveva ancora la sua camicia in mano e finì direttamente con lo strappare via i bottoni. Harry si scrollò la camicia di dosso, ma restò impigliata attorno ai polsi, così anche quei bottoni fecero una brutta fine. Draco fece scorrere le mani lungo il suo petto e Harry sibilò al contatto. Fermò le mani di Draco con le sue e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Io ero lì. In cima alla torre di Astronomia, al sesto anno."

Gli occhi di Draco diventarono larghi e pieni di spavento. "Ma – come hai fatto a sopravvivere?"

"Ero sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità. Silente, invece di difendersi da te, ha immobilizzato me. Penso che voleva che vedessi."

Draco chiuse gli occhi. "Non ne sono orgoglioso. Di niente in tutta quella storia."

"Dovresti esserlo. Ti stavi battendo per la tua famiglia."

Draco lasciò cadere le mani e alzò gli occhi, con uno sguardo selvaggio. "E se ti dicessi che non è vero? Se ti dicessi che lo stavo facendo per salvarmi la pelle e che il fatto che l'Oscuro Signore aveva minacciato la mia famiglia era solo una convenienza per me?"

"Lo era?" chiese Harry.

Draco lo guardò male – uno sguardo pericoloso e vibrante, come era a scuola. Era l'unica risposta di cui Harry aveva bisogno. Allungò la mano verso Draco, ma Draco si spostò e andò all'angolo opposto della stanza. Ancora vestito ma arruffato, sembrava un po' fuori di testa.

"Senti, Potter – Harry," disse Draco, girandosi all'angolo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "Se hai bisogno di assicurarti che sono una persona nobile e dal cuore puro prima che mi scopi, è meglio che ci fermiamo adesso, perché non sono né l'uno né l'altro. Non lo sono mai stato, e non ho alcun desiderio di esserlo. Non credo ci sia stato un Malfoy dal cuore puro fin da quando gira il mondo, e guarda mia madre, dove l'ha portata la nobiltà."

Harry trasalì. La madre di Draco era stata ad Azkaban fin dalla morte di Piton. Al processo, aveva detto di aver lavorato al fianco di Piton ma nessuno le aveva creduto e non c'era nessuna prova. Piton aveva lasciato vasta documentazione che provava l'innocenza di Draco, ma su Narcissa non c'era niente.

"Draco, non--"

"C'erano prove a suo favore. Le ha distrutte lei, perché lo sapeva che i lupi del Ministero non ci avrebbero mai lasciati andare via tutti e due. Non con mio padre morto. Volevano un Malfoy in prigione. Così hanno preso lei, anche se ogni parola della sua testimonianza era vera, e hanno lasciato andare me. Non mi è stato permesso di testimoniare a suo favore sotto Veritaserum perché è contro la legge, visto che anch'io ero sotto processo." Draco agitò la mano al suo fianco, come per indicare una persona che non c'era. "Le prove di Piton a mio favore erano schiaccianti. Erano felicissimi di liberarmi, e era una buona pubblicità, di sicuro li hai letti i giornali. Promettente Talento per le Pozioni Trovato Innocente! Draco Malfoy Vittima di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato! Oh, se la sono spassata con me. E' questo che mi ha ispirato a entrare nel giornalismo. Distruggere la vita delle persone con un fruscio di piuma? Wow, io ci sto."

Harry lo osservava, inorridito. Lucius Malfoy era morto a Azkaban in circostanze sospette poco prima della fine della guerra. L'Ordine Alleato aveva sospettato che fosse stato giustiziato sugli ordini di Voldemort, e alle udienze era stato considerato come ulteriore prova dell'innocenza di Draco.

"Perché non l'hai detto a qualcuno – a un amico, a chiunque? La tua famiglia aveva amici potenti--"

"Mio padre aveva amici potenti, perché lo temevano. Temevano Lucius Malfoy. Non avrebbero temuto Narcissa Malfoy la moglie o Draco Malfoy il figlio. Non erano amici, erano tirapiedi che si ingrassavano coi soldi di mio padre e non gli importava niente della nostra famiglia. Piton era l'unico a cui importava di mia madre e di me. Ha fatto tutto quello che poteva per salvarci, ma non è stato abbastanza, perché i lupi volevano un Malfoy. Madre ha distrutto le sue prove prima che io potessi fare niente, quindi o marcivamo tutti e due a Azkaban o me la scampavo solo io."

L'intero corpo di Harry sembrava un palloncino che stava lentamente espellendo aria attraverso una puntura fortuita. "Ma tua madre è innocente. Così non c'è giustizia."

Draco fece qualche passo verso di lui, con un sogghigno malevolo che gli contorceva il viso, del tipo che Harry non vedeva da Hogwarts. "Giustizia? Non ti sei mai chiesto perché Tassorosso è la Casa più derisa a Hogwarts? Perché la giustizia è morta, Potter. La giustizia non esiste. C'è solo il potere."

Harry rabbrividì. "Smettila. Sembri--"

"Lo so. Infatti aveva ragione."

Una rabbia furiosa si impossessò di Harry, che attraversò la stanza e si avvicinò a Draco. "No. Non provare a dire una cosa del genere in mia presenza, mai più. Dire che aveva ragione è come dire che va bene che tutti quelli che si sono opposti a lui sono morti. Silente. Moody. I Paciock. Arthur Weasley. Amelia Bones. I miei genitori. Non osare dirmi che aveva ragione."

"E che cosa vuoi farmi, lanciarmi una fattura? Tagliarmi a fettine come hai fatto dieci anni fa?" Con un gesto rapido, Draco si tolse le vesti e le gettò da parte. Si premette un dito sul petto. "Le vedi queste? Piton non è riuscito a guarirle. La maledizione aveva tagliato troppo in profondità." Il petto di Draco era attraversato da una serie di cicatrici sottili e intricate. "Naturalmente non sono famose come la tua," aggiunse con un ghigno.

Harry guardò il petto di Draco e all'improvviso notò che Draco era completamente nudo sotto le vesti. Sospirò e andò verso l'armadio, da cui prese una vecchia vestaglia di Sirius e la passò a Draco. "Tieni. Era di tuo cugino. Traditore del sangue, ma puro."

Draco fece una smorfia ma prese la vestaglia e se la mise. Harry lo osservò con emozioni contrastanti che cercavano di prendere il sopravvento. Voleva fare Draco a pezzi per quello che aveva detto su Voldemort. Voleva avvolgerlo in una coperta e portagli una tazza di cioccolato caldo e ascoltare tutto quello che aveva da dire. Voleva strappargli di dosso quella vestaglia e buttarlo sul letto. Ma più di tutto, voleva capire.

Negli ultimi quattro mesi, aveva conosciuto il Draco che non aveva mai conosciuto a Hogwarts e quello che aveva visto gli era piaciuto, ma non era stato abbastanza. Era stato abbastanza per fargli desiderare Draco in un modo in cui non aveva mai desiderato un uomo, ma si rese conto che questo era stato il piano di Draco fin dall'inizio. Draco aveva voluto sedurre Harry perché era una cosa che aveva sempre voluto, da quando erano ragazzi. Stava perseguendo quello che voleva, aspettando pazientemente il momento giusto, senza mai vacillare, e facendo tutto esattamente nel modo in cui Harry avrebbe approvato, perché era ovvio che Draco Malfoy aveva fatto i compiti a casa su Harry Potter.

A dire la verità, Harry non avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso da questa realizzazione. Dopo tutto, lo sapeva quello di cui Draco era capace. Era un uomo che si era fatto da solo, che si era sollevato da semplice reporter free-lance a vice direttore, e conoscendo la tenacità di Draco, entro qualche anno la Gazzetta del Profeta sarebbe stata sua, e prima o poi avrebbe controllato l'intero mercato editoriale magico. Quando un uomo del genere voleva qualcosa, lo otteneva. Harry sospettava che anche la prima intervista sul passato di Voldemort era stata semplicemente una messinscena per farsi notare da Harry.

Ma se Draco avesse voluto solo andare a letto con lui, avrebbe evitato di rievocare Hogwarts, di confessare la sua cotta decennale. Draco avrebbe saputo perfettamente dove avrebbe condotto quella conversazione, e anche se probabilmente non aveva previsto la rivelazione di Harry sulla Torre di Astronomia, alla fine non erano rimasti a lungo su quell'argomento. Draco aveva abilmente deviato la conversazione verso Narcissa – ma certo.

"Siediti, Draco," disse Harry, sentendosi improvvisamente esausto. Indicò il letto con un gesto della mano e anche lui si diresse in quella direzione. Si mise a sedere e guardò Draco, che se ne stava immobile in mezzo alla stanza, con un aspetto desolato e confuso. "Dai. Sono stanco, la mia ragazza mi ha appena lasciato e ho paura di stare per perdere un amico."

Draco scattò la testa verso l'alto e fissò Harry negli occhi. Harry batté il letto vicino a lui e Draco lo guardò accigliato, ma percorse la distanza e si mise a sedere. Harry gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco, ma Draco non lo stava guardando.

"Quello che non capisco è perché hai voluto fare tutta questa scena, Draco. Potevi benissimo venire da me e parlarmi di tua madre e – cavolo, tu mi conosci. Sono il ragazzo immagine della stupidità completa. Ti avrei aiutato comunque. Perché cazzo hai dovuto rigirare il coltello nella piaga?"

"Che?" l'espressione scioccata sul volto di Draco era talmente autentica che Harry voleva consigliargli una carriera nella recitazione.

"Puoi smetterla di recitare adesso. Non sono nato ieri e che tu ci creda o no, ti conosco ormai. Lo sapevi che per tutto il sesto anno ero ossessionato da te? Mi aggiravo intorno della Stanza delle Necessità a qualsiasi ora del giorno o della notte, nella speranza di imbattermi in te, di vedere quello che stavi facendo. Ti odiavo con ogni cellula del mio corpo," – si interruppe un momento e fece un occhiolino a Draco – "ma allo stesso tempo ero affascinato dalla precisione e l'accuratezza con cui lavoravi."

Draco sospirò. "Anche se questa confessione notturna è infinitamente affascinante, non vedo cosa c'entra con la discussione che stavamo per avere." Alzò gli occhi in modo drammatico e guardò al soffitto.

Harry ebbe la sensazione che due anelli di ferro freddi gli si fossero chiusi intorno al petto allo stesso momento. "Non capisco cosa pensi di guadagnare continuando così. Mi vuoi fare soffrire? E' questo che vuoi? Allora va bene. Mi hai già fatto soffrire. Fino a un momento fa non avevo capito a che gioco stavi giocando – troppo tardi – e adesso non ti voglio solo nel mio letto, ti voglio nella mia vita. Mi sei finito dentro e ormai ci resti e non riuscirò a farci niente purtroppo per ancora un sacco di tempo. Congratulazioni, Draco Malfoy. Hai vinto."

Harry affondò le dita tra i capelli e si buttò di schiena sul letto. Fissò gli occhi sul soffitto e poi sentì il letto che si muoveva sotto di lui. Alzò la testa e vide che Draco stava ridendo, ma cercava di sopprimerlo. Lacrime gli scorrevano dagli occhi e si stringeva i fianchi, tremando in modo incontrollabile. Harry allargò gli occhi e sentì una sensazione amara e bruciante alla bocca dello stomaco.

"Sei--" disse Draco soffocato. "Cazzo non ci credo, Potter. Sei proprio uno stronzo. Allora erano vere le voci su di te che per poco non ti hanno Smistato in Serpeverde. Salazar sarebbe orgoglioso, Harry. Hai superato in modo degno di Serpeverde il tuo Serpeverde interiore. Pensavi che era tutta un'elaborata vendetta, oltre che un piano per far uscire mia madre di prigione, tutto incorniciato nel piano per entrare nelle tue mutande? Dio, sei a dir poco speciale, Harry Potter."

Harry sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi e si mise a sedere. Per qualche ragione aveva la sensazione che se avesse detto, "Perché, vuoi dire che non è vero?" avrebbe solamente provocato ulteriori risa, quindi decise di aspettare che passasse. A un certo punto i tremori di Draco si calmarono fino a diventare singhiozzi, finché alla fine si girò verso Harry con la faccia totalmente seria. "Be', spero che non abbia bisogno di dirti che stasera non smetterà di essere divertente."

Harry si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e distolse gli occhi. "Non vedo cosa c'è di così divertente."

"Sei proprio ottuso a volte, lo sai? Mi sa che tutti quegli anni passati con gli imbecilli al Ministero ti hanno distorto il cervello tanto da farti vedere complotti e spie dappertutto. Più il tuo complesso da martire. Scommetto che pensi anche che l'intervista era una messinscena per rivederti, e che non era vero che stavamo per pubblicare un'edizione speciale sulla storia e la caduta dell'Oscuro Signore."

Harry non disse niente. All'improvviso non voleva far altro che infilarsi sotto il letto e non tornare mai più fuori. Si girò, sentendosi la faccia e il petto arrossarsi. Era appena stato fregato. Da se stesso. Che imbarazzo.

"Harry," disse Draco toccandogli il braccio. "Non c'era nessuna congiura segreta. Ogni cosa che ho detto stasera, l'ho detta sul serio. Io—io—cazzo, perché deve essere sempre tutto difficile con te?"

Harry si girò di nuovo, tirò Draco a sé, e poi si stavano baciando di nuovo, in modo furioso e bagnato, finché Harry rotolò sopra Draco e lo guardò. Il viso di Draco era arrossato e i suoi occhi erano più scuri del solito, e Harry si alzò per spegnere la luce.

"No," gli disse Draco dal letto. "Non è molto interessante se non riusciamo a vederci, no?" Si sistemò in mezzo al letto. La vestaglia si era attorcigliata in modo che ormai non copriva più molto, e poi Harry lo vide.

Il Marchio Oscuro, il segno che Harry aveva pensato avesse abbandonato il mondo per sempre – era lì sul braccio di Draco, nero inchiostro come la notte, brillante come sangue fresco. Harry si sentì sbiancare in viso e lo fissò.

"Oh, cazzo," disse Draco, ma Harry lo sentì a malapena attraverso il rombo che gli risuonava nelle orecchie. Fece un passo verso il letto, con il suo istinto da combattimento che cominciava a fare effetto come non fossero rimasti in sospeso da otto anni. Dov'era la bacchetta?

Draco... stava alzando gli occhi al cielo. Harry scosse la testa. Era un incubo? Per forza doveva esserlo. Presto si sarebbe svegliato, lo sapeva. Vicino a lui ci sarebbe stata Ginny che gli chiedeva assonnata se aveva avuto un altro brutto sogno. Sì, avrebbe detto, e poi si sarebbe rimesso a dormire, e il sogno seguente sarebbe stato sulle stupide farfalle Monarca, non su Draco Malfoy e i suoi occhi d'argento, la sua lingua affilata e il Marchio Oscuro.

Oscuro. Harry lo guardò male. Voldemort non c'era più da molto tempo; un vero Marchio non avrebbe dovuto risaltare così vivido, a meno che Draco era l'Oscuro Signore Reincarnato o una cosa del genere. Harry si mise a sedere sul letto e sospirò. "Non potevi dirmelo?"

"E perdermi la tua espressione? Non penso proprio."

"Perché cavolo--"

Draco scrollò le spalle. "Era un'idea dell'Oscuro Signore. Quando decise che dovevo diventare la rovina di Silente, o morire nel tentativo. Naturalmente non voleva darmi il Marchio vero – primo perché non gli sarei servito a niente, visto che non avrei potuto Materializzarmi, secondo perché era molto probabile che sarei morto, se non fosse stato per Piton. Il Marchio richiede un bel po' di energia magica da chi lo impone – energia che impiega mesi per rigenerarsi. Non voleva sprecare un tale sforzo per una semplice pedina come me." Draco sottolineò la frase con un gesto sprezzante della mano, anche se i suoi occhi erano severi e non stava sorridendo. "Quindi ho detto a mia madre di portarmi da un tatuatore babbano – ci lavorava un vampiro, l'unico che sapeva disegnare un Marchio che sembrasse autentico. Me l'ha tatuato e io dovevo usarlo quando qualcuno non voleva cooperare. Anche il vecchio Borgin non aveva capito la differenza, e non è poco."

Harry scosse la testa. "Non ci posso credere che gli hai permesso di trattarti in quel modo."

"Che cazzo dovevo fare sennò? Dirgli di no?"

"Saresti potuto venire da me."

Draco sbuffò rumorosamente e si girò verso Harry, appoggiando la testa su una mano. "Come no. Avrei bussato alla porta del sotterraneo di Grifondoro--"

"Torre."

"Come ti pare. Quindi sarei dovuto arrivare lassù e dire 'Ciao, potrei parlare con Harry Potter, per favore? Lui mi odia e potrebbe lanciarmi una fattura e trasformarmi in una creatura a otto tentacoli, ma sta venendo l'Oscuro Signore per distruggere il mondo e io sono venuto a chiedere a Harry di proteggermi! Aiutatemi, per favore!'" Draco stava parlando con un tono acuto che era a dir poco fastidioso.

"Secondo me dovresti chiudere quella cazzo di bocca," disse Harry in tono disinvolto. Si inginocchiò sopra Draco, che allungò le mani e afferrò la cintura di Harry. Harry si tolse gli occhiali e li gettò sul comodino. "Non me l'hai più fatto vedere," iniziò a dire Draco, ma Harry lo baciò, e il resto della frase di Draco divenne qualcosa del tipo "mmmprh".

E poi erano nudi e Harry era disteso sul letto, inarcando la schiena e ansimando mentre Draco gli montava l'uccello, con gli occhi chiusi e il viso contorto, concentrato su quel punto tra dolore e piacere. La mente di Harry vorticava e Harry strinse le cosce di Draco, costringendolo a fermarsi. Draco aprì lentamente gli occhi, e uno sguardo di leggera irritazione passò sul suo viso.

"Che c'è?"

Harry si mise lentamente a sedere, sollevando le gambe di Draco dal letto, e Draco capì. Si distese sul cuscino e guardò Harry da sotto le sopracciglia abbassate, con le labbra socchiuse. Harry si sporse in avanti finché i loro volti erano a pochi centimetri di distanza, e Draco incrociò le gambe intorno alla schiena di Harry. Harry rabbrividì e assaggiò l'angolo della bocca di Draco.

"Mi vuoi scopare o vuoi tornare ai preliminari?" mormorò Draco, muovendosi appena sotto di lui così che il suo uccello sfiorasse contro lo stomaco di Harry. Harry ritrasse lentamente e spinse in avanti, poi ancora e ancora, osservando il ghigno di Draco che diventava un sospiro.

Harry afferrò le lenzuola ai lati del cuscino e chiuse gli occhi contro il vortice di sensazioni al suo inguine. Le sue palle sbattevano sul sedere di Draco ogni volta che Harry gli sbatteva dentro, e la bocca gli si inaridì quando sentì avvicinarsi il rush finale. Poi Draco gridò e cominciò a spingere verso l'alto, incontrando il suo ritmo, riempiendo l'aria che li separava di ansimi affannosi e oscenità sussurrate. Harry aprì gli occhi e vide Draco, con le guance rosse e la bocca aperta, che si muoveva sotto di lui come se non esistesse nient'altro al mondo. Harry continuò a scoparlo, forte e implacabile, e poi il culo di Draco cominciò a contrarsi intorno al suo uccello e Harry cercò di mantenere il controllo perché questo lo voleva vedere. La presa di Draco sulle sue spalle allentò e Harry si lasciò andare, ringhiando cose incomprensibili mentre veniva, le ginocchia gli cedettero e gli occhi gli si rovesciarono all'indietro così velocemente che pensava di rimanere cieco.

Harry crollò, a malapena cosciente dello sperma viscoso sul petto e sullo stomaco di Draco. Premette la guancia contro quella di Draco per un momento, poi si tirò fuori. Draco strinse un attimo le gambe attorno a lui, poi le lasciò cadere. Harry sentì con le dita il suo cuore battere contro il petto e si sforzò per ascoltarlo.

"Mio," sussurrò Draco. Era una cosa strana da dire, e Harry ebbe la sensazione di assistere a una cosa che non avrebbe dovuto, quindi si limitò a sorridere nel cuscino e si spostò da sopra Draco.

Un'altra cosa nuova del fare sesso con un uomo sarebbe stata la pulizia extra.

* * *

Dopo aver rimesso al loro posto sia il Pensatoio che il ricordo, Harry rimase a lungo seduto contro la testiera del letto, guardando la finestra, come riuscisse a vedere attraverso le tende scure. Non aveva mai visto prima quel particolare ricordo in un Pensatoio – gli eventi gli erano sempre rimasti freschi nella mente. Eppure, ora aveva difficoltà ad immaginare se stesso e Draco. Ogni volta che ci provava, vedeva scene rubate dal ricordo di Hermione e dalla sua stessa immaginazione, scene di cui Harry non era partecipe.

Harry ancora non capiva perché Draco l'aveva fatto. Non capiva neanche perché se la prendesse così tanto – dopo tutto, come aveva detto Draco, era solo una distrazione. Niente di serio. Perché quello che c'era tra Harry e Draco era serio – almeno così aveva pensato prima di oggi. Harry e Ginny erano stati seri e Harry aveva resistito alla tentazione, anche se poi si era rivelato un gesto andato a vuoto.

Otto mesi dopo essersi lasciati, Harry e Ginny avevano fatto pace, ma entrambi sapevano che da lì non potevano tornare indietro. Al momento lei si vedeva con Oliver Baston, che alla fine si era rivelato etero, nonostante tutte le voci che affermavano il contrario. Ripensare a Baston gli fece tornare in mente l'espressione incredula di Draco quando Harry gli aveva chiesto se avesse mai fatto niente con Baston.

"Quell'uomo è tra i più etero che ci sono al mondo, e io sono un esperto," disse con un sogghigno. Poi aveva preso di nuovo in mano l'uccello di Harry e--

Harry fece una smorfia. Ogni linea di pensiero lo riportava sempre qui.

_Lui non è niente per me. Niente._

Una vocina in fondo alla testa gli chiese, "e se a Zabini avesse detto la stessa cosa su di te?" Lo stomaco di Harry si rivoltò. Avrebbe potuto dire a Ginny "lui non è niente per me," due anni fa? No, non l'avrebbe potuto fare, perché Draco non era più stato "niente" a quel punto. Harry si strinse le ginocchia al petto, chiedendosi se Draco fosse andato dritto da Zabini. Era quasi tentato di contattare Narcissa per vedere se Draco si trovava a Villa Malfoy.

Harry guardò l'orologio sul suo comodino e i minuti che scorrevano fino al momento che doveva andare a lavoro. Voleva sapere dov'era Draco, ma non poteva usare la Metropolvere per contattare Narcissa – era troppo presto e sarebbe ancora a letto. Harry aveva usato ogni briciola della sua influenza al Ministero per farla uscire di prigione. Non l'aveva fatto per Draco, anche se Draco ne era convinto. Draco aveva distrutto metà dell'arredamento della casa quando avevano avuto la discussione su Narcissa.

Draco.

Harry sentì Kreacher che borbottava fuori nel corridoio e si alzò dal letto. Da una parte, voleva rinchiudersi in casa a tormentarsi, dall'altra voleva scoprire dov'era andato Draco, ad ogni costo. Cosa significava, che Draco se n'era andato quando Harry gliel'aveva detto? Draco non aveva mai fatto quello che gli si diceva di fare. Era sollevato di essersela scampata così facilmente? Era ferito?

Harry si vestì, senza neanche farsi una doccia. Scese le scale, andò al camino e in qualche modo navigò fino alla scrivania nel suo officio, dove Hermione lo stava già aspettando, con tanto di tè.

"Hai un aspetto terribile," disse.

"Oh, grazie," borbottò Harry, sedendosi dietro la scrivania.

"Mi pare di capire che ieri non è andata molto bene. Zucchero?"

"Grazie. Non ho molta voglia di parlare di ieri sera."

Harry gli mise il tè davanti. "Va bene. Ma lo sai--"

"Sì, Hermione. Lo so. Dimmi, come fai a essere così sicura che Smith ti stesse dicendo la verità su Draco e--"

Hermione abbassò la teiera al tavolo con troppa forza e guardò Harry con un'espressione incredula. "Perché mi avrebbe mentito?"

"Draco dice che mi odia."

Hermione aggrottò la fronte. "Harry, non ti avrei raccontato quello che mi aveva detto se non pensassi che dicesse sul serio. Lo sai che potrei rendergli la vita molto difficile, se volessi."

"Cosa ti ha detto?"

"Che aveva visto Malfoy e Zabini insieme, al quinto anno, e una volta all'inizio del sesto. E' anche amico di Pansy Parkinson, che gli ha detto che usciva con Malfoy davanti agli altri studenti – un riparo, si dice?"

"Copertura," disse Harry, poi prese un sorso di tè.

Hermione si spostò i capelli dal viso. "Giusto. Pansy faceva finta si essere la sua ragazza cosicché nessuno scoprisse che era gay."

"E quando Smith li ha visti insieme, cosa ha visto?" chiese Harry.

Hermione diventò ancora più accigliata. "Non gliel'ho chiesto."

Harry sospirò. "Quindi non ti ha davvero mentito. Ti ha solo raccontato due fatti, ma presentandoli in un modo da farti credere una cosa che non c'era. Dovrebbe andare a chiedere a Draco se ha un lavoro da offrirgli."

Hermione divenne rossa in viso e abbassò gli occhi verso le sue mani. "Mi--"

"Non ti preoccupare. Hai comunque visto quello che hai visto; non cambia niente. E Smith è un povero bastardo."

"Harry, sei tornato!" venne la voce di Ron dal vano della porta. Harry alzò gli occhi e fece del suo meglio per sorridergli. Ron sembrò non notare le espressioni sui volti di Harry e Hermione; aveva in mano una copia della _Gazzetta del Profeta_. "Scusa se mi permetto, ma cosa ha fatto Zacharias Smith a quel coglione del tuo ragazzo, Harry?" Ron si avvicinò alla scrivania e posò il giornale davanti a Harry, e per poco non buttò per terra la tazza di tè. Harry lesse il titolo.

_IL DISCUTIBILE PASSATO DEL SOTTOSEGRETARIO_

Era un aspro editoriale su numerosi avvenimenti sospettosi intorno alla rapida scalata di Smith al Ministero. Era chiaramente un pezzo con alle spalle una meticolosa ricerca, e solo Draco poteva averlo scritto, anche se non c'era nessun nome unito all'articolo. Da quanto tempo Draco era stato in possesso di queste informazioni? Ed era davvero stato il litigio della sera precedente che lo aveva spinto a fare questo? Ora Smith avrebbe affrontato un'inchiesta, e se anche solo la metà di queste cose erano vere, sarebbe stato senza dubbio licenziato.

Hermione aveva la fronte aggrottata. "Non capisco da dove è venuto a sapere tutto questo."

"Probabilmente da dove lo sei venuto a sapere tu," disse Ron in tono disinvolto. "Così non hai più alcuna leva su Smith, a meno che non sai altri suoi oscuri segreti."

"Che cosa terribile," disse Hermione. "Ok, non mi piaceva molto, ma--"

"Sei solo preoccupata che non potrai far approvare la tua nuova proposta, ora che Smith non ha più nulla da temere da te," scattò Harry. "Be', non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi, perché adesso lo butteranno fuori a calci dall'ufficio e dovrai scoprire i panni sporchi di qualcun altro."

Hermione sembrava essersi offesa, ma non disse niente. Ron guardò prima Harry, poi Hermione con un'espressione incredula. "Mi sono perso qualcosa?"

Harry fissò gli occhi sull'articolo e non disse niente. Anche Hermione rimase in silenzio.

"Vi dispiace spiegarmi che sta succedendo?" domandò Ron.

Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Hermione. "Non gliel'hai detto?" mormorò.

Hermione scosse la testa, poi si dette da fare cercando di coprirsi il volto con i capelli. Ron la guardò per un minuto buono, poi si girò verso Harry. "L'hai buttato fuori di casa?"

"Non è vero, Ron," disse Hermione. "Smith--"

"Visto che stiamo tutti ficcando il naso nella mia vita privata, mi è almeno permesso dire qualche parola?" disse Harry. Spostò la tazza col tè da una parte e si alzò dalla sedia. Ron lo stava guardando con occhi pieni di compatimento che gli fecero ribollire il sangue. "Non nominare mai più Draco Malfoy in mia presenza."

L'espressione sorpresa di Ron andava a coppia con quella di Hermione. "Ma, Harry," cominciò a dire, ma Harry lo zittì con un gesto della mano.

"No. Non sono affari vostri. E' una cosa tra me e Draco. Statene fuori."

* * *

Dopo due settimane e un fuoco di fila inesorabile di articoli che descrivevano ogni singolo articolo della biancheria sporca di Zacharias Smith, Rufus Scrimgeour lo licenziò. Voci di corridoio dicevano che avesse lasciato il paese. Hermione e Harry si parlavano a malapena. Ron faceva del suo meglio per fare da intermediario, ma nessuno dei due cedeva di un millimetro. Da parte sua, Hermione pensava che, nonostante il suo errore commesso in buona fede ad aver creduto Smith, Harry avrebbe comunque dovuto esserle grato. Harry invece aveva la sensazione che tutti i suoi amici lo stessero osservando e volessero dirgli "Te l'avevo detto", così evitava tutti e passava tutto il suo tempo libero a casa.

Non vedeva Draco dalla sera che era tornato da Lione. Non sapeva cosa fare. Harry non pensava di poter semplicemente dimenticare quello che aveva visto nel Pensatoio, e non sembrava che Draco avesse molta voglia di aiutarlo a dimenticare. Harry aveva infine parlato con Narcissa, una settimana dopo che Draco se n'era andato; non era andato a stare alla Villa. Quindi rimaneva il posto in cui aveva vissuto prima di andare a vivere con Harry – Harry non sapeva dove fosse, e neanche Narcissa. O forse Draco stava da Zabini.

Harry aveva considerato l'idea di scoprire dove viveva Zabini, ma sapeva che avrebbe fatto parlare la gente. E poi, Draco l'avrebbe scoperto subito, perché Harry Potter che chiede domande potenzialmente imbarazzanti era sempre materiale che faceva notizia. Perché Draco lo stava ignorando? Era rimasto davvero così offeso dalle accuse infondate provenienti da Smith? La meticolosa distruzione della carriera di Zacharias Smith era la sua risposta? Era la sua unica risposta?

I giorni passavano, e ancora Draco non si faceva sentire. Lui scriveva i suoi articoli, e spesso era al Ministero, come al solito, ma Harry non lo vedeva mai, lo sentiva solo nominare ogni tanto da altre persone. Un giorno Pandora era volata via e non era più tornata. I giorni diventarono settimane, e Harry cominciò a capire che lui e Draco erano davvero finiti. Era meglio così, naturalmente, perché non poteva stare con Draco se non poteva fidarsi di lui, ma fu il periodo più difficile della vita di Harry.

Tutto della casa gli ricordava Draco. Harry aveva preso l'abitudine di evitare completamente il salotto. Passava molto tempo nel seminterrato; era l'unico posto in cui riusciva a pensare e non imbattersi in posti dove lui e Draco si erano baciati, o condiviso un momento in tranquillità, o fatto sesso. Draco aveva sempre detto che era sicuro che Kreacher li avrebbe osservati se avessero fatto sesso in cucina. Tutti e due si erano messi a ridere, e avevano concordato di non dare a Kreacher nessun intrattenimento gratuito.

La signora Black aveva cominciato a chiedergli di Draco; era diventata addirittura un pochino più gentile. Kreacher era sempre più assorto nel riflettere silenziosamente e sembrava aver perso l'interesse di insultare Harry ad ogni occasione. Era come se il numero dodici di Grimmauld Place fosse diventata una casa abitata dai fantasmi di un passato più felice. Harry stava seriamente considerando l'ipotesi di venderla, con Kreacher e la signora Black inclusi, solo per scappare via dai brutti ricordi – Sirius, Silente, il signor Weasley, Ginny, Draco...

Quattro mesi dopo la partenza di Draco, Harry era seduto in cucina, intento a fissare una proposta che gli aveva passato Hermione. Voleva la sua opinione su una nuova legge, e stava cercando di decifrare il gergo incomprensibile, succhiando distrattamente la punta di una penna. Un rumore lo fece sussultare; alzò gli occhi e vide Hermione emergere dal camino, con una cassa di Burrobirra in una mano e un vassoio di panini nell'altra.

Harry la osservò, sollevando un sopracciglio, mentre appoggiava i panini e le bibite sul tavolo. Hermione si mise a sedere e lo guardò. Harry fece lo stesso, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e posando la penna sul tavolo.

"Tutto questo è stupido," disse lei dopo un po'.

"Tu che porti panini? Altroché," disse Harry.

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sai che voglio dire."

"Sì," disse Harry, poi prese una bottiglia di Burrobirra e tolse il tappo. "La Burrobirra è stata un'idea di Ron?"

Gli angoli della bocca di Hermione si sollevarono. "Perché, mi facevi più una donna da Firewhisky?"

"Ti facevo una donna molto testarda," disse Harry. Prese un sorso di Burrobirra.

Anche prese un'altra bottiglia dalla cassa e la aprì. "Be', non c'è da stupirsi che tu e Ron andate d'accordo," disse.

"Lui dov'è?"

"Sta aiutando Ginny a traslocare. Lei e Oliver hanno deciso di provare a passare alla fase della convivenza," disse Hermione, osservandolo attentamente.

Harry scrollò le spalle. La notizia lo lasciava del tutto indifferente, e non riuscì a trattenere un'ondata di irritazione verso Hermione per cercare di provocarlo. "Avrebbe potuto chiedere anche a me, l'avrei aiutata volentieri."

"Davvero?" chiese Hermione, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti.

Harry sospirò e la fissò con lo sguardo. "Sì, Hermione. Davvero."

Lei sembrò capire che Harry non avrebbe tollerato nessuna discussione di stampo amoroso, e si appoggiò di nuovo allo schienale. "Allora, hai fatto progressi sulla legge sui troll?"

"La stavo leggendo proprio adesso. Secondo me si dovrebbe eliminare l'intero paragrafo sulle associazioni professionali. Dubito fortemente che permetteranno ai troll di sindacalizzarsi."

Hermione si tirò un po' su, così che ora era seduta con la schiena completamente dritta. "Perché no? In caso te ne fossi dimenticato, gli elfi domestici--"

"Ma quelli sono elfi domestici, sono intelligenti. I troll sono stupidi. Si metterebbero a colpirsi a vicenda con le mazze alle riunioni e poi userebbero il paragrafo sette per chiedere il congedo per malattia."

Hermione scoppiò a ridere. "Ron ha detto esattamente la stessa cosa." Allungò una mano sul tavolo e gli strinse il braccio. "Mi sei mancato, Harry."

Harry sorrise. "Anche tu mi sei mancata." Ci fu un altro rumore dal camino. Harry alzò la testa, aspettandosi di vedere Ron, e sentì il sorriso scomparirgli dal viso e il cuore battergli selvaggiamente contro le costole quando, invece, vide Draco.

Aveva un aspetto terribile. La sua pelle era ancora più bianca del solito, aveva occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi, come se non dormisse da giorni; i capelli gli andavano da tutte le parti dietro la testa, e aveva le vesti sgualcite. "Possiamo parlare?" chiese Draco con una voce rauca e stridente.

Harry posò la pergamena e si alzò. "In salotto," disse, aggrottando la fronte. Il cuore gli batteva ancora estremamente veloce; sicuramente sia Hermione che Draco riuscivano a sentirlo. Draco andò verso le scale e salì di sopra, senza degnare Hermione di uno sguardo.

Hermione si stava mordicchiando il labbro, e Harry le mandò uno sguardo severo di avvertimento. "Senti, mi devi scusare. Possiamo continuare domani?" Domani era sabato, e qualunque cosa sarebbe accaduta stanotte, per domani sarebbe finita, Harry ne era sicuro.

Hermione annuì. "Ricordati di mettere i panini in frigo se non li finisci prima di andare a letto, sennò si rovinano," disse, alzandosi in piedi. "Ti chiamo domani più o meno a quest'ora, okay?"

"Certo," disse Harry, sorridendo. "Grazie," aggiunse, intendendo sia per i panini e le Burrobirre, che per non avergli fatto la predica riguardo Draco. Uscì dalla cucina e andò di sopra con una strana sensazione di déja vu. Grimmauld Place, salire le scale, Draco che aspetta in salotto. Le uniche cose che mancavano erano il vassoio a mezz'aria e la lettera stretta in mano.

Entrò in salotto, quasi aspettandosi di trovare Draco seduto sul divano, intento a studiare l'arazzo. L'anno scorso avevano rimesso sull'arazzo Sirius e suo zio, insieme a Andromeda Tonks e la figlia, dopo aver scoperto che Draco, con la sua magia, lo poteva modificare. Sirius si sarebbe probabilmente infuriato con Harry per averlo fatto, ma a Harry non importava. Se Regulus Black – eroe non celebrato della guerra contro Voldemort – meritava di essere nominato su un arazzo nella casa di Harry, allora anche suo fratello Sirius lo meritava.

Stando lì in piedi, pensando a Sirius e guardando Draco, Harry fu colpito da quanto Draco somigliasse a Sirius, così in disordine. Anche gli occhi di Draco erano come quelli di Sirius in questo momento, con le occhiaie e il broncio apparentemente permanente. Non si era seduto sul divano, non stava nemmeno guardando l'arazzo. Era in piedi, con la schiena rivolta all'arazzo, e guardava Harry, con un'espressione completamente vuota, se non per una sfumatura di qualcosa che poteva essere dolore.

Harry parlò per primo. "Dove sei stato?"

"Hai detto che me ne dovevo andare, quindi me ne sono andato," disse Draco.

"Non ho detto che non dovevi tornare."

"Neanche che avrei dovuto farlo."

"Draco--"

"Tutto questo è stupido. Non importa niente quello che dico, vero?" disse Draco, agitando la testa per spostare i suoi capelli biondi dal viso.

Harry aggrottò la fronte. "Dipende da cosa hai da dire."

Per qualche momento rimasero in silenzio mentre Draco camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza. Poi, a un certo punto, Draco alzò la testa. "Non avevo particolarmente voglia di contattarti solo perché poi tu mi potessi dire che avevi deciso che ci stavamo lasciando sul serio."

Harry riuscì a malapena a sopprimere una risata di derisione. "Quale cazzo è la differenza? Praticamente non stiamo più insieme."

La testa di Draco scattò in alto. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Sono quattro mesi che non ci sei più," disse Harry. Si mise a sedere sul bracciolo della poltrona e allungò le gambe, guardando Draco di traverso.

"Già, proprio così. Quattro mesi esatti, infatti."

"Congratulazioni."

Draco tirò su col naso. "Non c'è bisogno che fai lo stronzo. Per tua informazione, quattro mesi--"

"No, ho capito, Draco. E' solo che non riesco ignorare la sensazione che per te è più importante la faccenda dei 'quattro mesi' invece del fatto che non eravamo insieme," disse Harry con un sospiro.

Draco abbassò la testa. "Preferisco passare quattro mesi lontano da te piuttosto che non vederti mai più."

Harry ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Se non parlavano del tradimento di Draco, allora non avrebbero parlato per niente. "Oh, questa è buona. Come hai trascorso il tempo? Scopandoti tutti gli uomini di Londra così non dovrai mai più essere curioso su nessun altro?"

"Non sono mai 'stato curioso' su nessuno, porca miseria. Blaise è stato un errore!" disse Draco, alzando la voce.

Harry sbuffò. "Già, e chi sarà il tuo prossimo errore? Ma non capisci? Io mi fidavo di te." Harry si girò e incrociò le braccia.

"E io ho fatto un casino," disse piano Draco.

Harry annuì, continuando a non guardarlo. "Sì, l'hai fatto."

Il silenzio tra i due si allungò come un muro invisibile di dolore crudo e tristezza. Harry era convinto che ci fosse un Dissennatore da qualche parte nella stanza. Si girò di nuovo e guardò Draco, che aveva ripreso a camminare avanti e indietro.

"Allora, che cosa hai fatto ultimamente, a parte non commettere altri errori?" chiese Harry.

Draco si fermò e alzò la testa. "Presumo tu abbia letto i giornali."

"No, volevo dire, oltre a lavorare. Cosa hai fatto?"

"Ci mettiamo a parlare del più e del meno adesso?" chiese Draco, con un ghigno non del tutto convinto.

Harry sollevò le sopracciglia e allungò le mani davanti a sé, in un gesto di arresa. "Di che altro possiamo parlare?"

"Be', se la metti così, niente, probabilmente," disse Draco, e riprese a percorrere la stanza.

Harry si alzò dal bracciolo e e si mise davanti a Draco. "Vaffanculo, Draco. Tu non mi vuoi dare risposte chiare su niente, e io non mi sforzo a trovare le domande giuste. Sono solo altri stupidi giochetti. Tu hai incasinato tutto e hai trattato la faccenda facendo finta che non esistessi per quattro fottuti mesi. E adesso ti rifai vivo e ti aspetti che io capisca di che cavolo stai parlando, senza dire niente."

"C'era un tempo in cui io non dovevo dire una parola e tu capivi," disse Draco, a voce talmente bassa che Harry capì a fatica quello che stava dicendo.

Harry fece un passo verso di lui, poi si fermò a metà. "Be', adesso è finito, no? Io pensavo di conoscerti abbastanza da capire, ma immagino che non era vero."

"E' stato un_ errore_," disse Draco, e dalla voce sembrava stesse cercando di non arrabbiarsi.

Harry sorrise amaramente. "Ah sì? Quindi quella conversazione non l'abbiamo mai avuta? Tu mi avevi chiesto di Ginny e se era davvero così importante che io non le avrei messo le corna, ricordi?"

"E tu hai detto che tu non le avresti messo le corna anche se lei non fosse stata importante, perché è quello che fai che importa, non quello che lei significa per te."

"Forse avremmo dovuto continuare quella conversazione, invece tu hai fatto una scenata perché avevo detto che Ginny è importante per me."

"E'?" chiese Draco, a occhi stretti.

"Lo sarà sempre." Harry raddrizzò le spalle e lo guardò negli occhi.

Gli occhi di Draco erano severi. "Ah, davvero? Allora--"

Harry sollevò una mano, interrompendolo. "Non cominciare, Draco. Tutto quello che ti ho detto allora, ancora vale. Non importa se non sono innamorato di lei, se non me la scopo, lei rimane una persona importante per me. E qui non stiamo parlando di me e Ginny. Stiamo parlando di te."

Draco strinse di nuovo gli occhi. "Scommetto che adesso ti dispiace che quella notte non mi hai lasciato andare. Scommetto che ti dispiace che non hai sposato la ragazza Weasley e non hai iniziato la bella famigliola felice Weasley insieme a Granger e come-si-chiama."

"Draco, non--"

"Sì invece! Non hai una minima cazzo di idea, vero? Non hai idea di cosa si prova a sentirti parlare del passato, di vedere i tuoi amici che mi guardano come se fossi una cosa puzzolente che il cane ha portato in casa, e tu che lo tolleri, trovare foto dappertutto in questa cazzo di casa?" La voce di Draco tremava, ma Harry non sapeva se era arrabbiato o sul punto di piangere o tutti e due. "Io non ti interrompo quando parli perché voglio sapere tutto di te e non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che pensano i tuoi amici, ma non sopporto che tu non gli dici almeno di rispettare le tue scelte. Non potevo neanche venire a vedere le tue partite di Quidditch di sabato perché 'Ginny ci rimarrebbe male'" disse Draco in tono canzonatorio. Prese un respiro profondo, e Harry vide che gli tremavano le mani. "E tu che sei sempre così felice in quelle cazzo di foto, e poi, voglio dire, otto anni tu e lei, otto fottuti anni, che sono due miseri anni con Draco Malfoy? Scommetto che i tuoi amici sono estatici adesso."

"Draco--"

"No! Adesso tu chiudi quella cazzo di bocca e mi stai a sentire, perché non avrò mai più le palle di parlare di questa cosa. Eravamo stati insieme per due anni quando tu hai ricevuto l'incarico a Lione e per tutto il cazzo di tempo – tutto il tempo – io ero terrorizzato che tu potessi cambiare idea, che te ne saresti andato. Pensavo che fosse tutto finito quando la tua preziosa Ginny è spuntata fuori sei mesi dopo che se n'era andata e avete cominciato a urlare nel salotto. Dopo che lei era uscita, tu che hai fatto? Mi hai trascinato di sopra e mi hai scopato fino a farmi svenire – non mi stavo lamentando, ma non mi hai detto una parola a riguardo. Mi hai detto che non erano cazzi miei quello che succedeva tra te e lei." Draco si fermò per respirare, e Harry cercò di infilarsi.

"Perché non lo sono--"

"STAI ZITTO. Volevi le tue cazzo di risposte – eccole. Non sono una brava persona, Harry Potter, e non sono il tipo da girare le spalle e non lamentarmi se non ottengo quello che voglio. Sono cazzi miei eccome quello che succede tra te e lei, esattamente come sono cazzi tuoi quello che succede tra me e Blaise. Avrai notato che non ti ho negato alcuna risposta su di Blaise, ma tu non ti sei preoccupato di chiedere nessuna domanda, o sbaglio, perché sei troppo preso con le tue emozioni per notare che anche le mie esistono." Draco incrociò le braccia, ma aveva le spalle ingobbite e sembrava avere freddo. Si girò di spalle. Quando riprese a parlare, la sua voce era più pacata, senza neanche una traccia della tensione che c'era stata prima. "Non sto cercando di mettere scuse o di dire che non ho sbagliato a fare quello che ho fatto; ho sbagliato, e lo rimpiango. Ma dopo due mesi che tu te n'eri andato, e le tue lettere erano diventate racconti aridi delle tue giornate a Lione, io mi sono cominciato a chiedere se il tempo trascorso separati – e niente sesso – non ti stessero facendo rivalutare le scelte che avevi fatto quella prima notte."

"Ero molto impegnato e non--" cominciò Harry, ma Draco si girò verso di lui e lo guardò con occhi talmente vuoti che gli fecero male al cuore.

"Ero completamente terrorizzato che tu saresti tornato da Lione e mi avresti detto che era finita," disse con una voce vuota. "Che tu ti saresti reso conto che era lei quella giusta per te, dopo tutto – otto anni sono un sacco di tempo, e noi due non avevamo niente a parte il sesso."

"Quindi sei andato a scoparti Zabini così avresti avuto qualcuno, nel caso in cui ti avessi veramente lasciato?" Le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca prima di prendersi il tempo di pensare a cosa stava dicendo. Draco spalancò il occhi, e aprì la bocca come se stesse per parlare, poi la richiuse e aggrottò la fronte.

"Non lo puoi negare, vero?" disse Harry, rendendosi conto di aver ragione.

"Posso, ma vedo che non servirebbe a niente. Avresti dovuto dirmelo fin da subito che avevi preso la tua decisione, e io mi sarei potuto risparmiare l'imbarazzo di aprire il cuore a qualcuno che non gliene frega un cazzo," disse Draco in tono apatico, con gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi. "Mi dispiace di aver interrotto la tua conversazione con Granger. Ti prego di porle i miei saluti, e anche le mie congratulazioni per il lavoro ben svolto. Addio, Harry."

Draco si Smaterializzò con un debole _pop_. Harry rimase a fissare il punto in cui si trovava Draco fino a un momento fa, sentendosi affondare il cuore. Aveva sbagliato?

_Addio, Harry._

Ma non era pronto a dire addio.

Corse di sotto, per poco non inciampò oltre l'ultimo scalino – il rumore svegliò la signora Black ma lui ignorò le sue urla e si affrettò verso il seminterrato. Accese il fuoco, prese una manciata di Metropolvere dal vaso sopra il camino, gettò la polvere tra le fiamme e fece un passo dentro, dicendo, "Tenuta Parkinson."

Uscì inciampando dal camino e si trovò nella cucina dei Parkinson, con Pansy seduta al tavolo con Daphne Greengrass, intente a esaminare un mazzo di tarocchi. Tutte e due le donne lo guardarono inorridite per un momento, poi Pansy si alzò in piedi, con le guance arrossate. "Chi ti credi di--"

"Non ora, Pansy. Dov'è Draco?"

"E perché mai dovrei dirtelo? Da quel che ho potuto notare, non ti importa niente se vive o muore, porco che non sei altro, brutto--"

"Sta' zitta e dimmi dove posso trovare Draco!" disse Harry, sul punto di urlare, sentendosi la testa riscaldarsi dalla rabbia.

Pansy lo guardò a lungo, a occhi stretti. "A casa, a letto, molto probabilmente, in preda alla depressione come è stato sempre da quando l'hai buttato fuori di casa."

"Ho bisogno dell'indirizzo, Pansy," disse Harry, sforzandosi di mantenere la calma.

Pansy alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Stai dicendo che non ti sei preoccupato di scoprire dove viveva prima? Glie l'avevo _detto_ che lo stavi solo usando per dimenticare quell'idiota della Weasley--"

"Pansy," disse Harry. "Al momento la tua opinione non mi interessa, ma se ti fa piacere, posso tornare domani e puoi dirmi tutte le cose che stai morendo dalla voglia di dirmi. Ma adesso, devo parlare con Draco, e se ci tieni davvero così tanto a lui, allora dimmi dove lo posso trovare."

Pansy sospirò e incrociò le braccia sopra il suo notevole petto.

"Mamma?" venne una voce acuta dalla destra. Harry si girò e vide un bambino affacciato da dietro il vano della porta. "Perché il signor Harry Potter stava urlando in cucina?"

"Perché si sta esercitando per un discorso, tesoro, torna a letto," disse Pansy, ma il bambino non si mosse.

"Un discorso per le elezioni? Diventerà il nuovo Ministro, signor Potter?" chiese, con gli occhi spalancati. "Io sono Draco, a proposito, Draco Parkinson-Nott, è un piacere conoscerla."

Harry sorrise, nonostante lo shock al sentire il nome di Draco. "E' un piacere conoscere anche te, Draco. Però credo che dovresti ascoltare tua madre."

Draco guardò Pansy con un'espressione speranzosa, ma lei inclinò la testa bruscamente. "A letto, Draco. Il signor Potter verrà a farci visita domani, e potrai parlargli di nuovo."

Il bambino sospirò e se ne andò. Harry guardò Pansy, e si sentì ridicolo. "Draco non me l'aveva mai detto che avevi un figlio."

Al tavolo, Daphne sbuffò. "Harry Potter che si interessa dei figli di Mangiamorte deceduti? Non sia mai," disse. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcos'altro, ma Pansy si girò e le lanciò un'occhiataccia. Daphne chiuse la bocca tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione ai tarocchi.

"Se lo fai soffrire, ti uccido," disse Pansy, in un tono di voce che le persone di solito usano per chiedere di passare il sale.

Harry ritornò la sua occhiataccia con calma. "A che ora vuoi che venga domani?"

"Ora del tè, e non fare tardi." Indicò un oggetto liscio a forma di cilindro sopra il camino. "Quella è una Passaporta Auto-Attivante, ti porterà all'appartamento di Draco."

"Grazie," disse Harry, e andò al camino. Un istante dopo, si trovò in mezzo a una grande stanza col soffitto alto, arredata con mobili antiquati che sembravano più adatti a Villa Malfoy. Non riusciva a vedere molto nella stanza buia, e prese in mano la bacchetta.

"Va' via," venne la voce di Draco da qualche parte oltre la parete alla sua sinistra. Harry si guardò intorno in cerca di una porta. La trovò e cominciò ad avanzare, chiedendosi con chi stesse parlando Draco.

"Pansy, lo so che sei ancora qui, lo Spioscopio ha indicato una sola attivazione della Passaporta. Non ho voglia di stare a sentire un'altra predica e _ancora_ non ho fame, quindi vattene," disse Draco.

Harry aprì la porta e trovò Draco su un letto basso che occupava la maggior parte della stanza minuscola. Le luci erano spente anche in questa camera, ma sembrava che Draco avesse riconosciuto Harry anche al buio. Girò la testa verso sinistra e tirò su il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa. Borbottò qualcosa che includeva le parole 'pezzi', 'uccido' e 'Pansy'.

"Draco," disse Harry a voce bassa. "Possiamo parlare?"

Draco non diede alcuna risposta, e si tirò le lenzuola ancora più su sopra la testa. Harry si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto e gli tirò via il lenzuolo di dosso. Draco fece silenziosamente resistenza, ma Harry era più forte. Quando la testa scarmigliata di Draco comparve da sotto le coperte, Harry gli afferrò la spalla. Draco si irrigidì al suo tocco. Cercò di liberarsi la spalla, ma Harry tenne stretto. A un certo punto, Draco smise di lottare e si rilassò completamente a peso morto, con gli occhi fissi sulla parete. Harry allentò la presa, ma tenne la mano sulla spalla di Draco. Non si era reso conto quanto gli fosse mancato toccare Draco.

"In questi quattro mesi, ho pensato spesso a cosa dirti," disse Draco, a voce così bassa che sembrava più un sussurro. "Ho inventato un sacco di storie: che Blaise aveva usato la Maledizione Imperius su di me, che avevo ricevuto prove anonime che tu mi avevi tradito a Lione. Avevo chiesto addirittura a mia madre i complotti ingegnosi che si inventano in quel programma che sente alla radio, Accession Alley." Si spostò in avanti, e la mano di Harry cadde sul materasso. Harry non gliela rimise sulla spalla. Draco sospirò e continuò a parlare. "Ma per quanto avrebbe potuto essere stato facile inventarmi una storia, sapevo che non potevo farlo. Non volevo che tu mi riprendessi perché ero stato bravo a raccontarti una bugia."

Il cuore di Harry sussultò come se avesse appena acchiappato il Boccino.

"E è stata una cosa strana," continuò Draco, "perché sono sempre stato abituato a usare qualunque mezzo per raggiungere i miei obiettivi, come sai bene. Eppure mi sono ritrovato in una situazione in cui non ero preparato a usare qualunque mezzo necessario. Ero solo preparato a fare quello che tu avresti apprezzato, così sono venuto da te, ti ho detto tutto, ma tu non solo non volevi sentire la verità, ti eri già costruito la tua versione della verità. E' strano come vanno le cose a volte, no?"

"Draco, non--"

Ma Draco continuò a parlare come se non lo avesse sentito per niente. "Come ti ho già detto, non sono una brava persona, e te l'ho detto anche la prima notte che siamo stati insieme che non sono una persona nobile, né dal cuore puro. Spero che sei in grado di apprezzare l'ironia della situazione, Harry. Mentre io ero intento a fare una cosa che solo una _brava_ persona – secondo la tua definizione – avrebbe la completa mancanza di capacità mentali di fare, tu non sapevi che fartene. E' una cosa che mi fa pensare che, in fondo, a nessuno importa del bene e del male, della giustizia e della mancanza di giustizia. Se tu – l'eroe più puro e nobile che il mondo magico abbia conosciuto dopo Silente – non riesci a riconoscere il bene nelle persone, allora chi ci può riuscire? E' tutto molto relativo, non ti pare?"

Harry si sentì ostruire la gola da un blocco di notevoli dimensioni nel sentire la voce vuota di Draco e le cose che stava dicendo. "Draco, fermati, ti prego, Draco, non volevo--"

Draco rise amaramente. "E la cosa incredibile è che avevo seriamente considerato l'idea di offrirmi di stringere un Voto Infrangibile e giurarti che non avrei toccato nessun altro finché stavamo insieme. Non solo di offrirmi di farlo – prima di stasera, _avrei_ stretto il Voto per te, ma solo se tu fossi stato disposto a fare lo stesso. Non perché non mi fido di te ma perché non darei mai a nessuno quel tipo di potere su di me a meno che non sia contraccambiato. E--"

"Che hai detto?"

"Non mi stai ascoltando? Ho detto che non darei mai a nessuno il potere--"

"No, prima."

"Per chi cavolo mi hai preso, il canale dei vecchi successi di Radio Strega Network?"

Harry ignorò la frecciata. "Stringeresti davvero il Voto Infrangibile per me?"

"No, se tu non fossi disposto a fare lo stesso, come ho già detto. Non sono lunatico. E era prima di stanotte." Draco si girò verso di lui e si mise a sedere a gambe incrociate, appoggiato alla parete. Prese qualcosa – la sua bacchetta – dal comodino e la agitò, accendendo una lampada ad olio. Era nudo, indossava solo la biancheria intima.

Harry deglutì il blocco in gola e si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso. "Draco, mi dispiace."

"Non tanto quanto dispiace a me, credimi."

"No, voglio dire, mi dispiace essere saltato alle conclusioni. Non – non intendevo sul serio quello che ho detto."

Draco non disse niente, rimase completamente privo di espressione come prima.

"E non penso che quello che avevamo – che abbiamo – è solo sesso. Non capisco perché ti venga da dire una cosa del genere."

"Perché è tutto quello che facevamo, alla fine. Non ero invitato a uscire con te e Weasley – non che io ci voglia venire anche se tu mi invitassi. Non potevo venirti a vedere quando giocavi a Quidditch e dovevo sempre prendere altri impegni quando uscivi per la tua visita bisettimanale con Paciock. Quando non dormivano o non stavamo a lavoro, o mangiavamo o facevamo sesso, nient'altro."

Harry si strofinò il dorso del naso e guardò Draco negli occhi. "Ma io ti amo, Draco."

Draco gli fece un sorriso triste. "Non sai di cosa stai parlando. Tu credi di amarmi perché è la cosa giusta da fare – noi scopiamo, viviamo insieme, mangiamo insieme e parliamo del tempo quando prendiamo il tè – _deve_ essere amore."

Harry scosse la testa. "Se è questo quello che pensi, allora sei stupido. Quando stavo con Ginny, lei aveva cominciato ad assillarmi perché ci sposassimo, più o meno un anno prima che tu ricomparissi. Litigavamo in modo tremendo perché io non volevo sposarmi prima dei trent'anni; volevo esserne sicuro, capisci? E piano piano mi stavo rendendo conto che non la amavo. Per quasi sei mesi – in particolare dopo averti incontrato – ero consapevole del fatto che stavo vivendo insieme a una persona che non amavo più. Quando mi arrabbio con te, dico a me stesso che eri stato tu a rovinare quello che avevo con Ginny, ma non è vero. Tu non hai fatto altro che comparire quando le cose si stavano già deteriorando." Harry si schiarì la gola. "E questi ultimi quattro mesi non ho pensato a Ginny, Draco, ho pensato a te. E non facevamo neanche sesso, come sai bene."

Draco chiuse un momento gli occhi. "Allora perché hai detto che lei era importante per te?"

"Perché lo è. Siamo amici da quando avevo tredici anni, e per otto anni dopo la fine della guerra eravamo una coppia. E' come una parte della mia famiglia. Ci tengo a Ginny e la rispetto, ma non la amo. Lei... quando litigavamo, veniva fuori il suo lato cattivo, e odiavo quel lato di lei."

Draco sbuffò, ma Harry lo ignorò. "Subito dopo che facevamo pace dopo un litigio, lei voleva fare sesso, ma io odiavo ogni minuto perché non riuscivo a smettere di pensare che c'era una Ginny finta e una Ginny vera, e non capivo quale lato di Ginny era quello vero, e quale lato quello finto. E con te non è così, perché non c'è un Draco finto e un Draco vero, tu sei sempre tu." Harry allungò una braccio e strinse una mano di Draco. "Con te non devo mai chiedermelo, e quando litighiamo, lo so che alla fine risolviamo la questione e che la stessa merda non tornerà più a galla. Come con Narcissa – hai distrutto la metà dei mobili e mi hai chiamato cose che neanche sapevo esistessero, ma poi basta. Non dovevo preoccupami del fatto che tu potessi serbarmi rancore per anni e anni e poi rinfacciarmelo quando avrei dimenticato di scaricare il water."

Draco sbuffò di nuovo, ma stava quasi sorridendo. "E cosa mi dici di stasera? Quelle erano faccende che avevo represso."

"Quello è diverso. Si era accumulato nel tempo e non erano cose che avevi ribollito dentro aspettando il momento giusto per tirarle fuori, volta dopo volta. E dovremmo davvero parlarne, ma non capisco cosa abbia a che fare con Zabini."

Draco tirò via la mano dalla stretta di Harry e la lasciò cadere al suo fianco. "Non ha niente a che fare con Blaise. Ha tutto a che fare col perché sono andato con lui. Non era – non lo stavo preparando per farlo diventare il tuo rimpiazzo. E' semplicemente capitato in un momento in cui ero debole. Ero convinto che tu saresti tornato da Lione e mi avresti detto di andarmene, che ti eri reso conto di aver fatto un errore quando l'avevi lasciata andare. Mi sentivo solo. Poi un giorno ho incontrato Blaise al Ministero mentre stavo raccogliendo informazioni per una storia. Abbiamo cominciato a uscire qualche volta a bere qualcosa; tutto in modo perfettamente amichevole. Una sera, più o meno un mese dopo, eravamo a casa sua e lui mi ha baciato. E' andata finire che abbiamo fatto sesso."

Harry fece una smorfia e abbassò la testa, sperando che Draco avesse la presenza di spirito di non entrare nei dettagli.

"Ti risparmio i dettagli," disse Draco, "ma non è stato nulla da raccontare a casa, e mi ha fatto solo capire quanta voglia avevo di riaverti. Abbiamo scopato un altro paio di volte la settimana dopo, poi Granger ci ha visto quando lo ero andato a trovare. Dopo quella volta, ho chiuso con lui. Blaise lo sapeva che l'avrei fatto, sapeva cosa provavo per te, _lo chiamavo col tuo nome_ a letto, per l'amor del cielo."

Harry arrossì. "Hermione mi ha detto che eri spesso al Ministero il mese prima che tornassi a casa," disse.

Draco sospirò. "E quand'è che non sono spesso al Ministero?"

"Vero. Quindi è tutto qui? E' questo il resto della storia?" chiese Harry.

Draco abbassò gli occhi e annuì. "Sì. Io—mi dispiace, Harry. Ho fatto un casino, e non l'ho gestito bene, e--"

"Avresti dovuto cominciare dicendo questo," osservò Harry. Si tolse le scarpe con la punta dei piedi e salì sul letto per avvicinarsi.

"Dicendo cosa?" chiese Draco, osservando Harry ma senza muoversi.

"Che ti dispiace," disse Harry. "E è meglio che il sesso riparatore sia all'altezza della situazione," aggiunse, e baciò Draco avidamente. Il solo gemito di Draco lo rese talmente duro che Harry pensava che l'uccello gli avrebbe perforato i jeans. Afferrò le spalle di Draco e lo spinse via dal muro, senza mai rompere il bacio finché non erano tutti e due stesi sul letto, intrecciati l'uno con l'altro e senza fiato.

"Sembra ancora come la prima volta," mormorò Harry. Il respiro di Draco divenne irregolare e trasse il labbro inferiore di Harry dentro la sua bocca, succhiandolo a occhi chiusi. Infilò le mani sotto la maglia di Harry; Harry rabbrividì al contatto, e si inarcò per avvicinarsi ancora di più. Le mani di Draco si fermarono, e Draco si tirò leggermente indietro, esaminando il viso di Harry.

"Ti amo," disse Draco. La voce gli si ruppe sull'ultima sillaba.

Harry si sentì rigonfiare il petto dall'emozione e strinse Draco a sé. "Sai una cosa," sussurrò, "dopo quasi tre anni, avevo cominciato a chiedermelo."

**[end] **


End file.
